


Простое решение

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: Во время медитации Сила показала Палпатину будущее и он узнал, что Мон Мотма станет его врагом и возглавит некий Альянс, который будет бороться против него. Палпатин, не желая, чтобы Мон в будущем стала его недругом, придумывает оригинальный способ предотвратить это...Продолжение фанфика "Канцлер и сенаторша".





	1. Видение будущего

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия фанфика - примерно за четыре года до начала Войн клонов.
> 
> Упомянутая в фанфике планета Илари придумана мною :)

Лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус, известный всей Галактике как Верховный Канцлер Галактической Республики Шив Палпатин, резко открыл глаза, рывком выходя из состояния транса. Только что он медитировал, и в этот раз Сила решила показать ему будущее.

Она и прежде делала это, и обычно эти видения рисовали будущее Палпатина в положительном ключе. Например, во время одной из медитаций около семи лет назад, накануне кризиса на Набу, Сила предсказала, что он станет Верховным канцлером, хотя тогда всё пошло не совсем так, как он и его Учитель Дарт Плэгас планировали. Вмешательство джедаев, которые сумели увезти королеву Амидалу с планеты, чуть было не погубило всю операцию. Однако в конечном итоге спасение королевы и доставка её на Корусант сыграли Палпатину на руку, так как он использовал эту четырнадцатилетнюю дурынду для того, чтобы она вынесла вотум недоверия Канцлеру Валоруму, спровоцировав таким образом ещё и кризис власти. При этом сам Палпатин ничем не рисковал, поскольку при любом раскладе он остался бы сенатором от сектора Чоммель и в дальнейшем ему наверняка подвернулся бы другой случай. Но... всё произошло так, а не иначе, так что всё, что предстало его взору в том видении, сбылось в самом лучшем виде...

Были и другие видения будущего, но менее, так сказать, масштабные...

На этот раз Лорд ситхов, скрывающийся под личиной высшего должностного лица Галактической республики и известного поборника демократии Шива Палпатина, увидел достаточно отдаленное будущее. В этих видениях он был Императором, а это означало, что в конечном итоге он добьётся того, о чём мечтает и к чему стремится всеми фибрами своей ситхской души...

Казалось бы всё прекрасно, но было одно «но»... Точнее говоря, два «но»... Во всей этой замечательной картине были два момента, которые его неприятно озадачили.

Во-первых, в этом будущем он несколько... эм... необычно выглядел... Да что там, ужасно он выглядел, вот что! Палпатин содрогнулся, вспомнив жуткое сморщенное и желтоглазое существо, одетое в какую-то чёрную хламиду с капюшоном. И, как бы не хотелось ситху поверить в обратное, но это уродливое создание в капюшоне, вне всяких сомнений, был именно он, а не кто-то другой.

Ну, допустим, размышлял ситх, с глазами всё понятно - его человеческие голубые глаза трансформировались в типичные ситхские жёлтого цвета. Но почему же его так сморщило-то?! Кто и как сотворил с ним такое?!!.. Да, несомненно, это была загадка, которую ему бы очень хотелось разгадать, чтобы постараться предотвратить эту неприятность, поскольку ему совсем не улыбалось править Галактикой в виде страшилища.

Однако, сидеть и размышлять о причинах того, кто (или что) был виной тому, что он так сильно подурнел в будущем, было бессмысленно, поскольку в видении об этом ничего сказано не было. Поэтому Палпатин решил, что разумно будет пока выбросить этот вопрос из головы и обратиться к более актуальным проблемам, а именно, ко второму моменту, который его неприятно озадачил.

Помимо того, что он станет Императором, Сила показала Палпатину, что в будущем его Империи, а значит и ему, противостоял некий Альянс, лидером которого была нынешний сенатор Галактического Сената от сектора Бормея Мон Мотма.

Пожалуй, это расстроило Палпатина куда больше, чем его изуродованная внешность. Дело в том, что Мон была его любовницей и их тайный роман длился вот уже почти три года. Надо сказать, что Палпатин ни на секунду не пожалел, что пошёл на такой риск и закрутил любовь с этой юной сенаторшей, которая, впрочем, рисковала не меньше, чем он. Учитывая большую занятость обоих, встречались они нечасто, поэтому каждое свидание доставляло мужчине огромное удовольствие. Палпатин мог сказать об этом с абсолютной уверенностью не только за себя. Он не сомневался, что и Мон наслаждалась их любовной связью. Однако связывал их не только секс. Ему нравилось проводить с ней время, поскольку Мон была умной и образованной молодой женщиной и с лёгкостью могла поддержать беседу практически на любую тему.

И теперь вот он узнал, что через много лет они станут непримиримыми врагами. И его это совсем не обрадовало, что было несколько странно. Обычно Канцлер-ситх не переживал о таких вещах. Он воспринимал окружающих его существ как фигуры на голостоле для игры в дежарик: одних он перемещал в другие клетки, других ставил на место убывших, третьих без сожалений убирал.

Если бы такое видение было у него ещё три года назад, то он был занят тем, что разрабатывал бы план своих действий по избавлению от своего будущего врага. Он и в настоящий момент начал бы раздумывать над этой проблемой, если бы дело не касалось Мон...

Палпатин поднялся с дивана на котором сидел, и прошелся по огромной гостиной своих апартаментов. Затем он подошёл к большому окну и какое-то время наблюдал за транспортными потоками планеты-мегаполиса.

Мысли о Мон не давали ему покоя. Он думал о том, что очень не хочет, чтобы она стала его врагом. Кто угодно, только не она. Однако это было более чем вероятно, и дело здесь было не только в видении будущего. У Мон Мотмы были все задатки будущего лидера: ум, целеустремлённость, умение отстаивать свою точку зрения и принципы.

Пока у Мон Мотмы и Палпатина не было политических разногласий, поскольку Верховный канцлер скрывал свои истинные воззрения на то, каким должно быть мироустройство и слыл самым демократичным демократом в Галактике, и, разумеется, никто, кроме совсем небольшого числа людей и не-людей из его ближайшего окружения, не знал о его стремлении к абсолютной власти и планах достижения этого.

Но если будет провозглашена Империя, значит непременно появится и демократическая оппозиция, которая будет выступать против монархической формы правления, в которой Император наделён абсолютной властью. И выходило так, что Мон станет одним из лидеров противостоящей Императору фракции, а затем станет основателем того самого Альянса, который будет не дебаты в Сенате устраивать, а вести с его Империей самую настоящую войну со стрельбой и взрывами...

И опять Палпатин ловил себя на мысли, что не вся эта будущая стрельба напрягает его, а то, что одним из главных его врагов будет Мон...

Палпатин снова сел на диван и тяжело вздохнул. Да что же с ним происходит?! Вот уже больше часа он только и делает, что переживает о том, что в будущем его нынешняя любовница станет его главным противником... Не должен он об этом думать. Да даже мыслей таких допускать ему нельзя! Он должен целенаправленно идти к своей цели и сметать со своего пути всё, что может помешать ему, невзирая ни на какие чувства.

Так то оно так, но... самому себе-то он мог признаться, что Мон была для него не просто некоей особой женского пола, основное предназначение которой удовлетворять его сексуальные потребности. Совершенно определённо, с какого-то момента эта женщина начала значить для него гораздо больше...

И тут он подумал об учении ситхов в отношении эмоций и чувств. Эмоции - это основа мощи ситхов. В отличие от джедаев ситхи не подавляли сильные эмоции, а единственным способом полностью постичь Силу была для них страсть во всех её проявлениях. Однако любовь учение ситхов считало опасной страстью, и если джедаи полагали, что любовь ведёт к привязанности, то ситхи были уверены в том, что любовь приводит к тому, что адепт Тёмной стороны Силы становится милосердным, мягким, доброжелательным и заботливым по отношению не только к своему возлюбленному, но и ко всем окружающим. А это для ситхов было недопустимо. Ко всем окружающим ситхи должны испытывать прямо противоположные эмоции...

А ещё ситхи не только использовали свои эмоции и страсти для усиления своей мощи. Они должны уметь контролировать свои чувства и не позволять им брать верх над собой. Так неужели он настолько привязался к Мон и поддался своим чувствам, что стал... слабым?

Несомненно, это был непростой и неприятный вопрос, однако, немного подумав, Палпатин ответил на него отрицательно.

Нет, не стал он слабым!

У него все под контролем, ситх побери!.. Он медленно, но верно продолжает двигаться к своей цели, используя всё своё хитроумие и могущество Тёмной стороны. Он ловко манипулирует окружающими его людишками, в том числе и джедаями, которые, сами того не подозревая, послушно идут в ловушки, которые он для них расставил, и уже находятся на пути к своей гибели. Он постепенно, шаг за шагом усиливает свою власть и рано или поздно, вне всяких сомнений, он трансформирует Республику в свою единоличную диктатуру, а перед этим максимально дискредитирует само понятие «демократия» до такой степени, что само это слово станет ругательством. Он и дальше будет запугивать неугодных политических противников, развязывать всевозможные политические и военные конфликты (самый грандиозный из них как раз сейчас находился в стадии активной подготовки), а также руками манипулируемых им сенаторов в Конституцию постоянно вносить всё новые поправки, которые будут раз за разом наделять его всё новыми полномочиями.

Сила показала, что он станет Императором, и это видение лишь подкрепило его незыблемую уверенность в том, что это непременно сбудется. И если бы не тот факт, что этот Альянс возглавит Мон, он бы и голову над этим ломать не стал, а испереживался он так, потому что во всём этом была замешана великолепная женщина, которая была ему небезразлична.

Сейчас он должен успокоиться и всё хорошенько обдумать...

Итак, что ему следовало предпринять, чтобы в будущем его любимая сенаторша не стала лидером демократической оппозиции и не возглавила этот дурацкий Альянс? Ответ на этот вопрос напрашивался сам собой - надо было сделать так, чтобы она перестала быть сенатором и отказалась бы от своих демократических взглядов. Причем не должно быть никакого давления извне. Она сама должна захотеть отказаться от своей политической карьеры.

Палпатин снова поднялся с дивана и пару раз прошёлся туда-сюда по гостиной, а затем опять задумчиво уставился в окно, размышляя о том, как сделать так, чтобы сенатор от сектора Бормея Мон Мотма захотела бы уйти в отставку со своего поста?

Что Палпатину было известно о ней? Мон Мотма родилась двадцать два года назад в богатой и влиятельной семье на планете Чандрила. Её ныне покойная мать в своё время была Правителем Чандрилы, а отец - генеральным судьёй Республики (в настоящий момент он находился в отставке и проживал на родной планете). Разумеется, родившись в такой семье, у Мон не было другого выбора, кроме как заняться политической деятельностью, и уже в возрасте девятнадцати лет её избрали представителем от сектора Бормея в Галактический сенат.

Однако при этом оставался открытым вопрос сама ли девушка захотела делать политическую карьеру или это было предопределено её социальным статусом и происхождением? Ответа на этот вопрос Палпатин не знал, поскольку они никогда не говорили об этом.

Ни он, ни она ни разу не произнесли слова: «Я люблю тебя», однако он совершенно точно знал, что он, Шив Палпатин, очень ей нравился, и доказательством этого было то, как она смотрела на него, с какой готовностью отдавалась и с какой нежной страстью дарила ему свои ласки во время их занятий любовью... Ему, безусловно, очень льстило, что юная красавица испытывает к нему по меньшей мере симпатию. К сожалению, учитывая тот факт, что оба они были людьми весьма занятыми, их встречи были довольно редки и...

... И тут Палпатину пришла в голову весьма неожиданная идея... А что, если так заморочить ей голову любовью, чтобы она и думать забыла о Сенате и демократии и всерьёз задумалась о радостях семейной жизни с интересным и достойным мужчиной... И если это случится (а он это непременно поймет и почувствует), то он... он... Он предложит ей выйти за него замуж!

Идея была настолько неожиданная и необычная, и на первый взгляд несерьёзная, а то и абсурдная, что Канцлер тихонько рассмеялся. Но потом посерьёзнел. А что? Если подумать, то это вполне могло бы сработать. Поскольку они встречались нечасто и урывками, то Мон не могла в полной мере, так сказать, распробовать всю прелесть любовных отношений, когда не надо прятаться и скрывать их.

Что ж, идея эта была вполне осуществима. С завтрашнего дня в работе Сената объявлялся трехнедельный перерыв. Большинство сенаторов разъедутся по своим мирам, а он пригласит Мон провести этот отпуск с ним на знаменитой курортной планете Илари*, где у него имелось небольшое поместье. Когда они окажутся вдвоём в прекрасной романтической обстановке, ему будет совсем несложно окружить её заботой и любовью и сыграть роль гипотетического мужа, чтобы она, что называется, призадумалась бы о своей будущей жизни и о том, что ей на самом деле нужно.

Это было похоже на план. И этот план был хорош тем, что никто из них ничего при этом не терял. «Клюнет» Мон на такую приманку - очень хорошо. Ну а если не «клюнет», тоже не беда. Уж во всяком случае они прекрасно отдохнут и, вне всяких сомнений, удовольствие получат...

Но как ни хороша была эта задумка, Палпатина всё же продолжали одолевать небольшие сомнения на счёт того, а не помешает ли его целям и планам наличие у него супруги.

Поразмыслив немного над этим вопросом, он пришёл к выводу, что, пожалуй, нет, не помешает. А возможно даже и поможет. Если Мон выйдет за него, то помимо того, что она станет его женой, она, вне всяких сомнений, станет и его преданной единомышленницей. Уж он об этом позаботится.

Итак, он попытается претворить этот план в жизнь... И к Дарту Плэгасу все сомнения!..

Удовлетворённо вздохнув, Канцлер взглянул на хронометр. До последнего перед парламентскими каникулами вечернего заседания Сената оставалось два часа. Палпатин взял со столика датапад, в который он записывал задания для своего ближайшего помощника и советника Сейта Пестажа, одного из немногих, кто был в курсе планов Канцлера и многих его секретов, в том числе и его романа с сенатором Мотмой. Палпатину только что пришла в голову ещё одна идея, исполнение которой может помочь склонить Мон к тому, чтобы она приняла верное решение. Палпатин улыбнулся и принялся вносить записи в память пада.

Покончив с этим, он достал из кармана комлинк, набрал номер своей любовницы и стал ждать ответа. Это был специальный комлинк для их связи между собой, и Мон отвечала на звонки, поступившие на него, только в том случае, если рядом никого не было.

\- Слушаю, - ответила через пару мгновений Мон.

\- Эм... Здравствуй, дорогая, - поприветствовал её Палпатин. - Чем занята?

\- Ох, - вздохнула сенатор. - Только что вернулась со встречи с представителями деловых кругов Сектора Бормея. Сейчас приму душ и буду собираться в Сенат.

\- Тогда, не буду тебя надолго отвлекать... - сказал Канцлер. - Задам всего лишь один вопрос. Какие у тебя планы на каникулы?

\- Да в общем-то никаких, - ответила Мон и тяжело вздохнула. - Наверное полечу на Чандрилу слушать папашино ворчание.

\- У меня есть предложение получше, - мягко произнёс Палпатин. - Что, если после заседания Сената ты заглянешь ко мне и мы его обсудим?

\- Хорошо, - заинтриговано отозвалась Мон. - Я приду.

*****

Заседание было вполне рутинным и продлилось совсем не долго, всего два часа. Перед уходом из здания Сената Палпатин зашёл в свой кабинет и вызвал к себе Сейта Пестажа. Помощник Канцлера просмотрел список поручений и удивленно взглянул на своего руководителя.

\- Вы полетите на Илари с госпожой Мотмой? - изумлённо спросил он.

\- Совершенно верно, - был ответ. - Именно поэтому я полечу не на яхте с командой, а на своём шаттле. Распорядитесь подготовить его к полёту. Он будет нужен мне через два дня.

Кивнув в ответ, советник продолжил чтение и спустя мгновение снова удивлённо уставился на Верховного канцлера.

\- Эм... Я не совсем понял, Ваше Превосходительство, - Разве вы будете находится там не ин...?

\- Именно так, - прервав советника, ответил Палпатин.

\- Но...

\- Сейт, сделайте пожалуйста всё так, как я вам указал, - мягко улыбнувшись, терпеливо произнёс Канцлер.

\- Да, господин Канцлер, - ответил Пестаж, а затем покинул кабинет Верховного канцлера.

Палпатин прихватил из ящика стола несколько падов с документами и также оставил свой кабинет, отправившись домой.

*****

Когда он прибыл в свои апартаменты, Мон уже ждала его там, стоя перед большим окном и глядя на вечерний Корусант. Услышав звук открывающейся двери, женщина обернулась и с улыбкой шагнула мужчине навстречу. После обмена приветствиями и поцелуями, пара уселась на диван.

\- Ну, и какое у тебя ко мне предложение? - с интересом глядя на Палпатина, спросила Мон.

\- Полагаю, ты знаешь планету Илари?

\- Ну кто же не знает планету Илари, - отозвалась Мон. - Правда, я там ни разу не была.

\- Если ты не хочешь проводить отпуск на Чандриле, - продолжил Палпатин. - Я предлагаю тебе отправится со мной на Илари. У меня там имеется недвижимость...

И он поведал своей возлюбленной о прекрасной зелёной планете и о своём поместье, а также о том, как они могут прекрасно там отдохнуть, ни от кого не скрываясь и не таясь.

\- Хм, - улыбнулась в ответ молодая женщина. - Звучит заманчиво...

\- Ну и давай махнём туда дней на десять-двенадцать, - подмигнул ей Палпатин. - Тем более, что ты там не бывала. Планета прекрасна, и там есть, что посмотреть.

Размышляла Мон всего пару минут, а затем улыбнулась и утвердительно кивнула.

\- Вот и славно, - обрадовался мужчина. - Собирайся. Вылетаем послезавтра утром... И, предвосхищая твой вопрос о том, как мы туда доберёмся... - добавил он. - У меня имеется построенный на заказ специально для меня шаттл. Так что никакой команды не будет, полетим мы только с тобой вдвоём...

Поскольку у обоих ещё были дела, они побыли вместе ещё несколько минут, а затем расстались, чтобы через два дня снова встретиться и отправиться в совместный отпуск.


	2. Отпуск мечты

Планета Илари находилась в Среднем кольце. Путь до неё от Корусанта обычным рейсом составлял чуть более суток, однако шаттл, на котором Шив и Мон отправились в отпуск, был построен по индивидуальному проекту, и развивал гораздо большую скорость, нежели обычные пассажирские звездолёты, и мог преодолеть это же расстояние всего за пятнадцать часов.

Пока Палпатин был занят управлением шаттла, Мон знакомилась с информацией об Илари, которую она скачала на свою деку из Голонета. Илари была курортной планетой и основной статьей её доходов были самый разнообразный туризм и индустрия развлечений, а также продажа земельных участков и недвижимости богатым гражданам Галактической республики, налоги от которой также пополняли планетарный бюджет. По этой причине вся информация об Илари в основном была двух видов: реклама всевозможных курортов и реклама выставленных на продажу домов, вилл и дворцов.

Мон просматривала страницы с прекрасными видами и прочими красотами планеты. Это было, конечно, интересно, но не особо впечатлило Мон. Её родная планета Чандрила была не менее прекрасна, чем Илари.

Главной причиной того, что Мон согласилась отправится в это путешествие, была возможность целых десять дней побыть вдвоём с человеком, в которого она была по уши влюблена. А самым замечательным во всей этой ситуации было то, что здесь им не надо будет скрывать свои отношения и опасаться разоблачения, так как маловероятно, что кто-то сможет их узнать, и поэтому они смогут открыто появляться в публичных местах. Если им этого захочется, конечно, поскольку большую часть времени они будут проводить в поместье Палпатина и совершать прогулки по его довольно обширным владениям.

*****

Пятнадцать часов полёта пролетели быстро, и вот уже Палпатин и Мон любовались сине-зелёной планетой, на орбиту которой заходил их шаттл. Получив от диспетчера космопорта столицы Илари все необходимые координаты, Палпатин совершил посадку в отведённый для него ангар. А спустя ещё полчаса, они уже летели на арендованном заранее аэроспидере в направлении к югу от столицы. Им предстояло преодолеть около трёхсот миль, чтобы добраться до конечного пункта своего путешествия.

*****

Учитывая, что их транспорт был достаточно быстр, они преодолели триста миль меньше, чем за час, и время это промелькнуло очень быстро. Перед тем, как приземлиться, Шив сделал пару кругов над территорией своей усадьбы, чтобы Мон смогла взглянуть на неё с высоты птичьего полёта. Молодой женщине очень понравилось увиденное: прямо за довольно большим двухэтажным домом простирался обширный луг, а примерно в полумиле от дома протекала небольшая узкая речушка, скорее даже ручей. Сам дом был окружён небольшим садом, а на заднем дворе располагалась уютная беседка.

Закончив облёт территории, Палпатин посадил спидер на небольшой платформе перед домом. Пока он помогал Мон выйти из транспортного средства, из дома вышли два дроида и направились к прибывшему хозяину усадьбы и его гостье.

\- О, забыл тебе сказать, дорогая... Кроме нас с тобой, других существ из плоти и крови здесь нет, - произнёс Палпатин с улыбкой. - Готовить для нас еду, убирать и прочее будут дроиды. Так что нам с тобой никто не помешает наслаждаться нашим отдыхом и... друг другом.

После этих слов мужчина обнял свою возлюбленную за талию и, крепко прижав к себе, нежно поцеловал в щёку.

Тем временем дроиды доковыляли до спидера и, поприветствовав своего хозяина и его спутницу, забрали их вещи и понесли в дом, а Палпатин и Мон последовали за ними.

\- Интересно, - задумчиво произнесла Мон. - Ты ведь нечасто здесь бываешь, так? - в ответ Палпатин утвердительно кивнул. - И что же, дроиды целыми месяцами активированы?

\- Нет, конечно, - последовал ответ. - За этой моей недвижимостью присматривают два местных жителя из ближайшего к этому месту городка. Просто я связался с ними и попросил всё здесь подготовить к нашему приезду и активировать дроидов, разъяснив им что они должны будут делать.

\- Понятно, - отозвалась Мон. - Значит, у тебя всё предусмотрено.

\- Именно так, дорогая, именно так, - отвечал Палпатин, когда они уже входили в дом. - Пока дроиды отнесут наши вещи в нашу спальню и сервируют нам обед, я покажу тебе дом.

Пока они осматривали многочисленные комнаты и помещения, Палпатин не переставал бросать на Мон восхищённые взгляды. В лёгком, бледно-розового цвета, платье* его возлюбленная выглядела потрясающе. Он никогда не видел её в таких романтических нарядах. Как и все сенаторы, сенатор от сектора Бормея Мотма одевалась в церемониальные платья свой родной планеты, которые, по мнению Палпатина, прибавляли ей как минимум лет десять. Разумеется, Мон, как красивая и эффектная молодая женщина, хорошо выглядела в любом одеянии. Хотя, лучше всего она смотрелась совсем без одежды и... Впрочем нет, спохватился мужчина, это после... для этого у них ещё будет много ночей... и не только ночей. А пока надо завершить экскурсию по дому и показать ей сад и беседку, затем пообедать, а дальше видно будет...

После обеда Мон изъявила желание прогуляться до ручья. Так они и поступили. Однако, дойдя по ручья, они перешли по небольшому мосточку на другой берег, и продолжили свою прогулку. Откровенно говоря, Шив рассчитывал успеть перед ужином заняться со своей молодой возлюбленной сексом, однако Мон, которая, живя на Корусанте, не вела активный образ жизни, а всё время передвигалась на спидерах, захотела совершить променад по полям и лугам. На протяжении всей прогулки Палпатин не переставал время от времени обнимать и нежно целовать свою юную возлюбленную, которая буквально млела от этого.

Они вернулись в тот самый момент, когда дроид по имени Кей-пять заканчивал накрывать на стол. Однако парочка государственных деятелей в отпуске в тот момент испытывала голод иного рода, поэтому они прямиком отправились в спальню, где наконец-то занялись вожделенным сексом. Потом они ещё около полутора часов нежились в огромной ванне, и только после этого спустились в столовую, где съели давно уже остывший ужин. Покончив с едой, они переместились в гостиную и провели ещё немного времени за приятной беседой, а затем отправились спать. Так закончился их первый отпускной день...

*****

Была середина шестого дня пребывания Мон и Палпатина в этом великолепном отпуске. Оба они расположились в беседке, ставшей их любимым местом. В этот раз каждый из них занимался своими делами: Мон читала последний роман модной чандрилианской писательницы, а Палпатин решил просмотреть несколько законопроектов, которые будут представлены на рассмотрение Сената в самом ближайшем будущем. Он прихватил с собой целую кипу дек и датападов с документами, однако руки до них дошли у Палпатина только сейчас, поскольку они с Мон все эти дни (и особенно ночи) были весьма заняты. Сегодняшний день выдался очень жарким, поэтому они решили не ходить на прогулку, а посидеть в беседке. И вот сейчас он погрузился в изучение этих бумаг, желая побыстрее с ними покончить и снова начать уделять самое пристальное внимание своей очаровательной сенаторше.

*****

Мон оторвалась от чтения и взглянула на Шива, который внимательно изучал очередной документ, делая время от времени пометки в своём датападе. Молодая женщина вздохнула. Продолжать читать этот придуманный любовный роман не хотелось, и она задумалась о своём реальном романе.

Её тайная любовная связь с Верховным канцлером продолжалась вот уже почти три года, и за всё это время Мон ни разу не пожалела, что вступила в близкие отношения с Шивом Палпатином. Сладкая истома охватывала её тело всякий раз, когда она вспоминала ночи, проведенные с ним.

Но не только отличный секс привлекал Мон в этом мужчине. Это был потрясающий человек, причем потрясающий во всём. Казалось, что Шив Палпатин представляет собой средоточие всех положительных качеств, которые должны быть в разумном существе. Он был блестяще образован, умен и с ним было невероятно интересно проводить время. Казалось он знал обо всём на свете. А ещё Мон было невероятно легко с ним. Не верилось, что этот мужчина был на тридцать четыре года старше неё. По мнению Мон, по духу он был гораздо моложе своих лет. В этом плане Мон невольно сравнивала Шива со своим отцом, который был его ровесником, однако больше напоминал семидесятилетнего ворчливого старика.

А ещё Шив был очень внимательным и заботливым и это его качество в полной мере проявилось в этом отпуске. Речь в данном случае шла не только о том, что он, как мужчина, заботился о том, чтобы его женщина получала удовольствие в постели - это само собой. В этом отпуске он окружил её заботой и вниманием в самых обыденных и повседневных вещах. Казалось бы, что здесь такого особенного - любой бы мужчина, находясь на отдыхе со своей возлюбленной, вёл бы себя также. Но Шив был не «любой» мужчина, а она была именно его возлюбленной, и Мон воспринимала его внимание к ней как нечто уникальное и особенное. А ещё она всё чаще ловила себя на мысли, что ей очень приятно и лестно, что этот удивительный мужчина выбрал именно её...

Но не только о том, что именно на ней остановил свой выбор Шив Палпатин, думала Мон... На Корусанте они скрывали свои отношения и встречались тайком. Оказавшись в этом райском уголке, им не надо было делать вид, что они всего лишь коллеги и они могли появиться вдвоём в любом месте. Правда за шесть дней пребывания на Илари они почти всё время находились на территории владений Шива и всего лишь один раз сделали вылазку в публичное место - наведались в столицу Илари, чтобы посетить тамошний исторический музей с очень интересной экспозицией, повествующей о древней истории планеты. И там они свободно прогуливались по многочисленным залам этого культурного учреждения держась за руки, а пару раз Шив даже обнял её за талию и слегка прижал к себе. Разумеется, их никто не узнал, поскольку трудно было опознать Верховного канцлера Республики и сенатора в этой парочке, которая выглядела как типичные туристы, коих, учитывая специфику планеты Илари, было в музее огромное множество.

Оказаться вместе при большом скоплении людей, не скрываясь и не опасаясь разоблачений и скандалов, было очень... приятно... Да, пожалуй это подходящее слово. Мон подумала тогда о том, что как бы было замечательно, если бы они могли бы вот так вот открыто появляться и на Корусанте...

Но это было невозможно. Согласно принятому порядку вещей Глава государства и действующий сенатор не имели права находится в близких отношениях. В противном случае, по меньшей мере одному из них пришлось бы отказаться от своей политической карьеры, а вполне возможно, что и обоим. По мнению Мон, ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить, чтобы своей должности лишился бы Шив. Это нанесло бы огромный ущерб государству, поскольку, и это было мнение не только Мон, такого выдающегося руководителя у Галактический Республики ещё не было...

И тут Мон в своих размышлениях об их с Шивом отношениях и их карьерах уже не в первый раз подумала о том, что если бы у неё был выбор, то она бы отказалась от своей политической карьеры, чтобы быть рядом с Шивом Палпатином в качестве спутницы его жизни.

Ещё совсем недавно такая мысль показалась бы сенатору Галактического сената от сектора Бормея Мон Мотме крамольной. Её с детства готовили к роли политика и никакого другого выбора ей просто напросто не дали. И вот теперь она почти всё время думает о том, как бы ей хотелось всегда быть рядом с Шивом и отнюдь не в качестве его коллеги...

Мон вздохнула и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, закрыла глаза... Должно быть вся эта непривычная обстановка повлияла на Мон, раз эти мысли не дают ей покоя. Она-то очень бы хотела открытых отношений с Шивом Палпатином... Но оставалось неизвестным, что Шив думает об этом. Ведь вполне возможно, что его устраивает то, как складываются их отношения и ничего менять он не хочет...

Но, как бы то ни было, помечтать-то ей никто не может запретить... И Мон снова вздохнула.

*****

Палпатин наконец-то покончил с последним документом и взглянул на Мон. Его возлюбленная расслаблено развалилась в кресле и, прикрыв глаза, мечтательно улыбалась, время от времени вздыхая.

Он и без Силы совершенно отчётливо чувствовал все её эмоции, и было абсолютно очевидно, что его женщина была счастлива.

Ну что ж, отлично... Его главной задачей в этом отпуске было сделать так, чтобы кроме как о любви во всех её проявлениях, его молодая любовница ни о чём другом не думала и, вне всяких сомнений, ему это в полной мере удалось. Он был абсолютно уверен, что сейчас его милая сенаторша думает о нём, и не исключено, что именно как о потенциальном супруге. Впрочем, в последнем он не был до конца уверен, но... отпуск ещё не кончился и у него ещё есть время...

Пока Мон не то дремала, не то мечтала, Палпатин с улыбкой на устах просто любовался ею и вспоминал о том, как чудесно прошли эти шесть неполных дней, что они находились здесь. Невооружённым глазом было видно, что его маленькая сенаторша пребывала в состоянии любовной эйфории, и это совершенно его не удивляло, поскольку в своих способностях доставлять удовольствие женщине он не сомневался.

Его и самого этот отпуск приводил в совершеннейший восторг, да такой, что ему несколько раз пришлось даже мысленно одёргивать себя, напоминая, что он должен оставаться хладнокровным и держать себя в руках. Однако с такой великолепной женщиной как Мон, это было очень трудно. Палпатин с улыбкой вспомнил, как на следующее после их приезда утро Мон спустилась в столовую в совершенно прозрачном пеньюарчике**, даже не соизволив надеть трусики. В тот момент он мысленно возблагодарил Силу и всех богов, что успел проглотить каф, который он тогда не спеша попивал. Конечно, ничего нового он не увидел, но в этом соблазнительном халатике его сладкая девочка выглядела ещё более возбуждающе, чем полностью обнажённая. А уж когда эта проказница уселась к нему на колени и, прижавшись всем телом, пылко поцеловала его, он... эм... тоже в долгу не остался, и... Короче говоря, они тогда занялись любовью прямо в столовой на том самом стуле, на котором сидели... То же самое повторилось и на следующее утро, но уже на столе... а затем снова... В общем, после третьего раза Палпатин буквально взмолился, чтобы Мон по утрам шастала по дому в халатике из плотной ткани...

Палпатин вздохнул, неохотно отвлекаясь от этих приятных воспоминаний. Он ещё пару минут полюбовался на свою женщину, а затем поднялся со своего места и, подойдя к Мон, наклонился, мягко прикоснувшись своими губами к её. Женщина распахнула глаза и улыбнулась своему мужчине.

\- Ты... - она сладко потянулась, - уже закончил с документами?

\- Угу, - ответил Палпатин, втискиваясь в широкое кресло, на котором сидела Мон. - У тебя был такой мечтательный вид, - продолжил он, обнимая её и прижимая к себе. - О чём ты думала?

\- Я думала о том, как мне хорошо и как я счастлива, - лаконично ответила Мон и чмокнула Шива в щёку.

\- Что ж, я очень рад, - улыбнулся мужчина. - У меня к тебе предложение, - после недолгого молчания, продолжил он. - Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы отправиться завтра в ближайший городок и прогуляться по его улочкам?

\- О, я только «за», - воскликнула Мон. - Твое поместье великолепно, но мы тут уже всё исходили вдоль и поперёк. С удовольствием бы сменила обстановку...

\- Ну вот и славно. Завтра прямо с утра и отправимся... - подытожил он и нежно поцеловал Мон в щёку.

*****

Ближайший к поместью Палпатина городок назывался Лотра* и находился он в тридцати двух милях к западу от него. Лотра располагался у подножия невысокой горы. Это был совсем небольшой городок, население которого составляло всего около двух с половиной тысяч человек. Впрочем, недостатка в прогуливающихся по тихим улочкам людей там явно не наблюдалось, поскольку совсем недалеко располагался крупный курортный комплекс и тамошние отпускники охотно посещали окрестные городки, в том числе и Лотру.

Улочки Лотры были так узки, что люди передвигались по ним исключительно пешком, оставляя свой транспорт на одной из двух больших стоянок.

Припарковав свой спидер на северной стоянке, Мон и Шив уже через несколько минут оказались в черте города, выйдя на главную улицу Лотры, пересекающую город с севера на юг. Ну, или с юга на север, в зависимости от того, с какого направления двигаться.

В отличие от столицы Илари, которая была вполне современным мегаполисом с небоскрёбами из дюрактира и транспаристила, этот городок состоял из одно- или двухэтажных домов, построенных из природных материалов, а улицы его были вымощены камнем. Когда они вошли в городок, Мон на мгновение показалось, что они словно перенеслись в прошлое как минимум на пару тысяч лет назад.

Они не спеша следовали вверх по улице и через некоторое время вышли на довольно большую площадь. Кажется, в древности такие площади назывались рыночными, и название это соответствовало действительности, поскольку эта городская территория изобиловала всевозможными лавками, магазинчиками и палатками. Так как стояла превосходная погода, большинство торговцев выставили длинные столы прямо на улицу и разложили на них свой товар.

Помимо торговли всевозможными сувенирами, преимущественно в центре площади расположились несколько художников, которые выставили на продажу свои картины, а также предлагали всем желающим нарисовать их портрет на флимзипласте.

Мон и Шив прогуливались вдоль торговых рядов, рассматривая разложенный на прилавках и полках товар. В основном это были различные изделия, изготовленные из местных металлов и полудрагоценных камней. Некоторые вещицы были настолько мастерски выполнены, что вызвали восхищение даже у такого знатока и ценителя искусства, как Палпатин. Глядя на эту тонкую работу, не верилось, что это изготовил какой-нибудь местный ремесленник. Не долго думая, Мон и Шив приобрели в одной из лавочек небольшую статуэтку зеркота**, очень красивого иларийского животного семейства кошачьих.

Затем пара остановилась возле одного из художников. Судя по всему данный художник специализировался на портретах, и Мон и Шив с большим интересом рассматривали его работы, которые, надо признать, были весьма не дурны. Художник же, вероятно, смекнул, что перед ним богатые туристы, и поэтому решил предложить им свои услуги.

\- Ваша супруга очень красива, - обратился он к Палпатину. - Не желаете ли, чтобы я нарисовал её портрет?

Мон и Шив переглянулись.

\- Эм... что ты думаешь по этому поводу, дорогая? - поинтересовался мнением своей возлюбленный мужчина.

\- Почему бы и нет, - кивнула Мон.

Художник усадил Мон на стул, сам сел напротив, взял лист флимзипласта и стилус и принялся за работу. Пока Мон позировала, Палпатин ознакомился с работами прочих живописцев и присмотрел парочку совершенно бесподобных пейзажей, которые он счёл достойными висеть на стенах в его здешнем доме, и не долго думая приобрёл их. Художник и Палпатин договорились, что он заберёт своё приобретение, когда они будут покидать этот милый и гостеприимный городок.

Тем временем, портрет Мон был готов. Палпатин по достоинству оценил великолепную работу мастера, заплатив ему за рисунок триста кредитов, весьма приличную по местным, и не только местным, меркам сумму. Художник рассыпался в благодарностях, а пара отправилась дальше.

Пока они гуляли по рыночной площади, торговцы то и дело предлагали им свой товар, при этом все они, что называется, в один голос, называли пару мужем и женой.

\- Они все принимают нас за супругов, - констатировала Мон.

\- Ну, это не удивительно, дорогая, - улыбнулся Шив. - На отца и дочь мы с тобой совсем не похожи, - рука мужчины с талии, за которую он обнимал свою женщину, скользнула вниз и слегка сжала её аппетитную попку.

\- Да уж... действительно... - несколько смущённо улыбнулась Мон и поцеловала своего мужчину в щёку.

\- А... тебе это неприятно?.. Ну, что нас все считают мужем и женой... - осторожно поинтересовался Палпатин.

\- Нет. Вовсе нет, - ответила Мон. - Наоборот... мне... мне это очень даже приятно, - добавила она, улыбнувшись своему возлюбленному.

В ответ Палпатин удовлетворённо кивнул и снова поцеловал Мон...

Они продолжили свою прогулку и зашли ещё в небольшой ювелирный магазинчик, где приобрели несколько безделушек. А затем, решив немного отдохнуть от толпы (а людей на рыночной площади было уже довольно много, и с каждой минутой становилось всё больше и больше) они решили пройтись по не главным, тихим улочкам, наслаждаясь относительной тишиной.

Пока они гуляли, Мон снова думала о том, как же это замечательно - свободно расхаживать в обнимку у всех на виду, ничего не опасаясь.

А ещё... (возможно виной тому было то, что буквально все встречные принимали их за супругов) женщина всё время ловила себя на мысли, что... что она хотела бы чтобы так было на самом деле. Ну то есть, чтобы они с Шивом и в самом деле были бы супругами. Но Мон тут же гнала от себя эти мысли, так как это было невозможно. Они - политики высокого уровня, у них обоих обязательства перед обществом...

Ещё три года назад Мон была уверена, что её единственное предназначение состоит в том, чтобы быть сенатором и представлять народы сектора Бормея в Галактическом сенате. А что если... Что если, она думала так только потому, что ей просто-напросто не дали никакого выбора... А если бы выбор у неё был, выбрала ли она карьеру сенатора?.. Вполне возможно и нет...

Тут Мон решила, что лучше не думать сейчас о грустном, а продолжить наслаждаться отпуском, который, к большому её сожалению, скоро закончится. Как бы то ни было, в настоящий момент ей хорошо, а мечтать о несбыточном - это пустая затея...

А между тем, любовная пара и не заметила, как наступило время обеда. Когда они двигались в сторону рыночной площади, им попался на глаза довольно симпатичный ресторанчик, и они решили перекусить там.

Как и следовало ожидать, хозяин этого заведения, который решил лично обслужить богатых клиентов, тоже принял Мон и Шива за мужа и жену. Трещал он без умолку, предлагая и предлагая различные закуски, основные блюда и десерты. Казалось он поставил своей целью скормить парочке всё меню. А ещё он всё время отпускал какие-то двусмысленные, а местами и пошловатые, шуточки на счет медового месяца, которым «молодожёны» должно быть очень довольны, поскольку у них такой счастливый вид и всё такое... Когда Мон попросила принести ей обычной минеральной воды, ресторатор начал настойчиво предлагать женщине какой-то местный иларийский напиток, который, по его словам необычайно вкусен и отлично утоляет жажду. При этом он почему-то подмигнул Палпатину... В общем, чтобы этот человек хоть не надолго угомонился и оставил их в покое, Мон решила заказать этот замечательный напиток...

И всё же, несмотря на то, что хозяин ресторана оказался на редкость надоедливым и чересчур навязчивым, Мон и Шив остались довольны, поскольку кухня здесь оказалась отменной. А болтовню хозяина заведения они слушали вполуха, и по большей части пропускали её мимо ушей.

Отобедав, пара решила, что настала пора возвращаться, и они направились в сторону стоянки, на которой оставили свой спидер, захватив по дороге картины, которые приобрёл Палпатин. На это у них ушло ещё минут сорок, и вот, наконец, они погрузили свои приобретения в транспортное средство, забрались туда сами и отправились домой.

*****

Ещё когда они возвращались к своему спидеру, Мон почувствовала небольшое возбуждение, которое поначалу выразилось лишь в том, что женщине стало казаться, будто кровь более интенсивно побежала по её организму, а сердце забилось немного быстрее. Но постепенно это возбуждение усиливалось.

Когда они находились уже в дороге, Мон возбудилась уже не на шутку и почувствовала, как между ног у неё разгорается настоящий пожар. Она посмотрела на Шива и плотнее сжала колени. Мысли о сексе настолько захватили её разум, что она даже не задумалась над тем, что явилось причиной того, что она так внезапно воспылала желанием заняться им. Когда до дома оставалось буквально пара минут, Мон уже еле сдерживалась и только и делала, что бросала на своего любовника похотливые взгляды. Шив, конечно, заметил это, и время от времени недоуменно косился на неё, не понимая в чём дело.

Как только они зашли в дом, Мон решительно схватила Палпатина за руку и быстро потащила вверх по лестнице, не дав ему и слова произнести.

\- Мон, что происх... - начал мужчина, когда они оказались в спальне.

Однако договорить он не смог, поскольку его молодая любовница обхватила его лицо руками и впилась в его рот страстным поцелуем. Через пару мгновений она оторвалась от своего любовника, но только лишь за тем, чтобы сдёрнуть с постели шелковое покрывало, которое улетело в сторону и упало на пол бесформенной кучей. После этого Мон, взявшись за низ его туники, потянула её вверх и быстро избавила Шива от этого предмета одежды, а затем подтолкнула мужчину ближе к кровати и повалила его на неё, попутно стягивая с него штаны и ботинки. В общем, не успел Палпатин и глазом моргнуть, как оказался лежащим на кровати абсолютно голым.

Мужчина с изумлением смотрел как его женщина с остервенением борется с застежками своего платья***, расположенными на спине, и путается в юбках. Ему, конечно, было очень любопытно, с чего это его маленькая сенаторша так завелась, но глядя на раскрасневшуюся и возбуждённую Мон, он счёл за благо пока помолчать, поскольку было очевидно, что в данной ситуации ответ он вряд ли получит. Ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как с удивлением, смешанным с восторгом, смотреть на свою разгорячённую возлюбленную. Она была великолепна! В этот момент он очень пожалел, что она неодарённая - какая шикарная ситхесса могла бы из неё получиться...

Но вот, наконец, Мон разобралась со своим платьем, которое отправилось туда же, где уже валялись покрывало и одежда Шива. После этого она забралась на кровать и села на своего любовника верхом. Подавшись вперед, она принялась страстно целовать его... Ну что ж, мужчину это вполне устраивало. Он ответил ей и начал гладить свою темпераментную возлюбленную по спине, а затем руки его оказались на её упругой попе и нежно сжали её. В эту секунду Мон оторвалась от губ своего возлюбленного и удовлетворённо охнула, а затем плотоядно облизнулась и возобновила поцелуй.

Потерзав ещё пару минут губы любовника, Мон начала постепенно опускаться вниз, с прежним пылом целуя его шею и грудь. Сказать что Палпатину было хорошо, это ничего не сказать. Он наслаждался каждым поцелуем, каждым прикосновением этой потрясающей женщины к своему телу.

Но несмотря на это, Шива не покидало удивление поведением своей юной любовницы. Конечно, Мон была далеко не скромницей, и довольно раскованно вела себя, когда они занимались любовью, но тем не менее то, что она творила сейчас, было на неё совсем не похоже. Она никогда не была так... агрессивна в постели. Не то, чтобы ему это не нравилось, скорее даже наоборот... но всё же... это было странно... Складывалось такое впечатление, что как будто она приняла какое-то возбуждающее средство... Да, конечно же... Тот напиток, который так настойчиво всучивал ей хозяин ресторанчика и...

Тут поцелуи его великолепной женщины добрались до мужского достоинства Палпатина, и он не успел додумать эту интересную мысль, поскольку не только эта, но и все другие мысли в миг исчезли из его головы. Он откинулся на подушки, из груди его вырвался стон, а дыхание сбилось... Как же ему нравилось, когда Мон ласкала его член своими нежными губками и языком. Да, конечно, его красавица много раз дарила ему эту ласку, но... каждый раз был для него словно первый... Каждый раз эта волшебница возносила его на небеса... Он закрыл глаза и наслаждался происходящим, не думая ни о чём...

А между тем, Мон перешла к следующему этапу и начала осторожно опускаться на окаменевший орган своего любовника. Когда он оказался внутри неё, женщина испытала такое невероятное облегчение, что на какую-то долю секунды ей показалось, что она потеряла сознание от нахлынувшего на неё наслаждения... Уж во всяком случае в глазах у неё потемнело... Она уперлась руками ему в грудь и начала двигаться... в первые секунды медленно и осторожно, а затем всё быстрее и быстрее... И вот уже она прыгала на возлюбленном как заправская наездница, и ей было очень хорошо.

Палпатину, разумеется, тоже было очень хорошо. Он чувствовал, что находится уже на грани, но видел, что Мон ещё не достигла своего пика, поэтому сдерживался. В какой-то момент женщина начала уже уставать, и мужчина подумал, что сейчас самое время перехватить у неё инициативу. Но... не тут-то было. Как только он попытался принять сидячее положение, чтобы затем, обхватив её за талию, уложить на кровать и подмять под себя, Мон толкнула его обратно на подушки, прижала к ним и с новыми силами продолжила прыгать на нём, снова увеличивая темп...

Но всему рано или поздно наступает конец... и вот Палпатин почувствовал как женское лоно начало сокращаться и сжиматься вокруг его члена, даря ему невероятное наслаждение... Мон задрожала всем телом и громко застонала, а затем обессиленно упала ему на грудь, а в следующую секунду кончил и он.

Через минуту они отлепились друг от друга, и Мон соскользнула со своего любовника... Несколько минут они просто лежали, пытаясь совладать со своим дыханием.

Палпатин повернул голову в сторону Мон, которая лежала на спине с закрытыми глазами, по-прежнему тяжело дыша. Он окинул взглядом её красивое тело, покрытое испариной, пылающие щёки и припухшие от страстных поцелуев губы... Сила, как же она была прекрасна... Палпатин повернулся на бок и, опершись на локоть, ещё немного полюбовался ею, а затем мягко поцеловал её в губы. Мон открыла глаза и взглянула на него.

\- И... что это было?.. - начал Палпатин.

\- Ох, - вздохнула Мон. - Это наверное тот дурацкий напиток, который этот пронырливый ресторатор навязал мне. Вероятно там содержалось что-то, что действует как афродизиак.

\- Хм... Пожалуй, завтра я... наведаюсь в тот ресторанчик и закуплю целую партию этого волшебного эликсира, - весело отозвался Палпатин.

В ответ на эту шутку своего любовника Мон сердито зыркнула на него.

\- А я наведаюсь туда, чтобы пристрелить этого... этого... эм... нехорошего человека. Не очень-то приятно, когда тебе подсовывают любовное зелье без твоего ведома, - возмущенно заявила молодая женщина. - И, главное непонятно, зачем он это сделал...

\- Да, признаться, мне тоже непонятно, почему он напоил тебя, а, скажем, не меня... - произнёс задумчиво Палпатин. - Он ведь принял нас за супругов с большой разницей в возрасте. И по логике возбуждающий напиток он мне должен был... эм... предложить... Хотя... логика у него, наверное, была такая: муж старенький и ему тяжело, так что пусть в постели молодая жена как следует «поработает».

Эта шутка рассмешила Мон, и она немного успокоилась и расслабилась. Палпатин обнял её и прижал к себе.

\- Мммм... но так или иначе... Ты была невероятно хороша, дорогая. Признаться, никогда прежде женщина не швыряла меня на постель и... эм... не любила так интенсивно... Это было потрясающе.

В ответ Мон хихикнула и смущённо уткнулась ему в плечо.

\- Ну а если серьёзно... - продолжил Палпатин. - Ну, или относительно серьёзно... - уточнил он. - Ты ведь заметила, как много там всевозможных парочек прогуливалось. Вероятно, многие приезжают сюда, чтобы свой медовый месяц провести. Обстановка-то здесь очень романтическая... Я не очень хорошо знаю местные обычаи... Кто знает - может у здешних рестораторов принято своих гостей возбуждающими напитками поить... Ну, чтобы медовый месяц у них более... ээээ... ярко протекал.

\- Хм... Очень даже может быть, - улыбнулась Мон.

Раздумывать о мотивах, побудивших хозяина ресторана поступить так, женщине больше не хотелось. Какой смысл гадать, если всё уже случилось. Да и плохого с ней ничего не произошло... а... совсем даже наоборот... Так что к хатту этого нахального и бестактного владельца лотрианского ресторанчика... Она плотнее прижалась к боку своего возлюбленного и вскоре задремала, а через несколько минут её примеру последовал и Палпатин.

*****

А поздним вечером любовники сидели в беседке, ставшей их любимым местом, и наслаждались прекрасным видом, представшим перед ними. Уже достаточно стемнело и раскинувшийся перед ними большой луг засветился мириадами маленьких зеленоватых огоньков. Это были светлячки, которые обитали здесь в огромных количествах****. Вот уже седьмой вечер подряд они наблюдали это потрясающее зрелище и оно совершенно им не надоело.

Оба они сидели в кресле, которое было широковато для одного, но узковато для двоих. Поэтому Мон закинула свои стройные ножки Шиву на колени. Какое-то время они молча любовались великолепным видом, а затем Мон убрала ноги с колен своего мужчины и, прижавшись к нему, положила голову на его плечо.

Шив обнял её и ещё плотнее прижал к себе. Каждый из них размышлял о своём. Мон сожалела о том, что отдыхать им осталось всего три дня, и о том, что после возвращения на Корусант всё вернётся на круги своя и они по-прежнему будут скрывать свои отношения и встречаться тайком... И в сотый раз Мон подумала о том, что ей очень хотелось бы, чтобы они с Шивом могли бы быть вместе всегда.

Палпатин прекрасно чувствовал все эмоции своей любовницы. Они настолько, что называется, лежали на поверхности, и ему не нужна была Сила, чтобы в полной мере понять, что она ощущает в настоящий момент...

Ну что ж, всё шло как он и планировал. Сейчас главное не позволять ей расслабиться и продолжать «морочить голову любовью», чем он и займётся прямо сейчас.

\- Дааа... - заговорила между тем Мон. - Ну и денёк сегодня у нас выдался...

\- И он ещё не закончился, - тихим голосом отозвался Палпатин.

Мон подняла голову и взглянула на него. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем Палпатин наклонился... Губы их встретились и мужчина начал целовать свою женщину. Делал он это медленно и нежно, чтобы его возлюбленная в полной мере прочувствовала сладость этого поцелуя. И Мон конечно же это прочувствовала... Она обвила руками его шею, чтобы быть ещё ближе к нему и, закрыв глаза, растворилась в блаженной неге. Поцелуй этот длился довольно долго. Когда Шив оторвался от её губ, Мон открыла глаза и посмотрела на него затуманенным взглядом. Мужчина лукаво улыбнулся и мягко прижался губами к её шее и начал покрывать её нежными поверхностными поцелуями, постепенно опускаясь всё ниже и ниже, а затем принялся стаскивать с её плеч платье***** и, обнажив её красивую аппетитную грудь, принялся целовать и сладострастно облизывать её, время от времени покусывая слегка соски. Мон откинула голову на спинку кресла и тихонько постанывала. Эти сладкие стоны очень нравились Палпатину и он продолжал доставлять своей женщине удовольствие...

Через некоторое время Палпатин неохотно оторвался от великолепной груди своей любовницы. Как ни нравилось ему это занятие, но надо было уделить внимание и другим частям её сексуального тела. Он опустился перед Мон на колени и начал медленно поднимать её юбку, обнажая её красивые стройные ножки, которые восхищали его утончённую натуру ничуть не меньше её груди. Целовать и гладить их было одно удовольствие.

Мон смотрела как Шив целует её ноги. Она и так уже была возбуждена, и очень сильно, но зрелище того, как Шив Палпатин стоит перед ней на коленях ещё сильнее будоражило её сознание...

А между тем он добрался до её аппетитных бедер. Мон немного приподнялась, позволяя любовнику стянуть с неё кружевные трусики, а затем как можно шире развела свои ноги в стороны. А Шив тем временем продолжал целовать и поглаживать внутреннюю часть её восхитительных бёдер, постепенно подбираясь к самому сокровенному местечку женского тела, и... наконец, Мон почувствовала его язык у себя между ног. Женщина громко застонала и запустила пальцы в его волосы, ещё сильнее прижимая его к себе. Тело её выгнулось, а голова откинулась назад... Палпатин начал не спеша ласкать её, и эти нежные тягучие ласки сводили Мон с ума. Так было каждый раз, когда её возлюбленный дарил ей наслаждение этим способом, но каждый раз был словно первый... Язык мужчины путешествовал по её лону, и Мон за относительно небольшой промежуток времени успела испытать далеко не единственный оргазм, от чего тело её сотрясалось от любовной дрожи, а из груди вырывались уже не тихие стоны, а громкие крики.

Пока Палпатин проделывал со своей женщиной все эти умопомрачительные действия, он, разумеется, тоже очень возбудился. И когда мужчина почувствовал, что находится уже на грани... В общем, Мон помогла своему любовнику стянуть брюки, он поспешил войти в неё, и очень скоро всё закончилось тем, что оба любовника испытали ярчайшее наслаждение...

Какое-то время ушло у них, чтобы придти в себя и привести себя и свою одежду в относительный порядок. Возвращаться в дом любовникам не хотелось и, удобно устроившись в кресле, они продолжили любоваться маленькими зелеными огоньками, усыпавшими широкий луг...

*****

Оставшиеся три дня отпуска прошли своим чередом и мало чем отличались от предыдущих: Мон и Шив наслаждались отдыхом, великолепной природой и друг другом. Дни эти пролетели быстро, и настала пора возвращаться на Корусант.

Весь путь до столичного космопорта Мон грустила. Ей очень не хотелось возвращаться на Корусант... Впрочем, не совсем так... Ей не хотелось возвращаться к тому положению вещей, при котором они с Палпатином продолжат скрывать свои отношения и делать вид, что они только коллеги. Ей не хотелось возвращаться ко всем этим долгим, утомительным и зачастую бесплодным заседаниям Сената, а также всевозможных комитетов, комиссий и подкомиссий. И... ей не хотелось больше быть сенатором, а хотелось быть просто женщиной, быть любимой и любить самой... Мон грустно вздохнула... К сожалению, она не могла себе такого позволить, поскольку у неё были обязательства перед народами сектора Бормея. Ей не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как продолжать выполнять свои сенаторские обязанности и надеяться на то, что её отношения с Шивом продолжатся.

А Палпатин внимательно наблюдал за Мон и совершенно отчетливо ощущал, что он добился своего. По её настроению и некоторым её фразам и высказываниям, он прекрасно понял, что Мон серьёзно призадумалась над тем, чего же она хочет на самом деле. Также для него было совершенно очевидно, что она безумно в него влюблена, и это не вызывало у него ни малейших сомнений.

Что ж, такое положение вещей его вполне устраивало. Всё шло как он и планировал. Оставался невыполненным последний пункт его плана, успешная реализация которого может помочь дожать Мон до нужной кондиции, когда она сама захочет плюнуть на демократию и свою политическую карьеру и с удовольствием примет его предложение выйти за него замуж... Главное, чтобы Сейт Пестаж сделал всё так, как он ему велел...


	3. Разоблачение

Первый после трёхнедельного перерыва день заседания Сената прошёл как обычно: спокойно и без каких-либо эксцессов. Оба заседания - и утреннее и вечернее - были посвящены утверждению повестки на очередную сессию. Кроме того, на вечернем заседании обсуждались также срочные меры, которые необходимо было принять для помощи центральной планете сектора Картакк Акаали, расположенной в Среднем кольце, на южном континенте которой вспыхнула эпидемия таркинианской лихорадки - весьма опасного заболевания, смертность при котором составляла около тридцати процентов от числа заболевших. Были рассмотрены ещё несколько мелких вопросов, после чего первый день работы Сената благополучно завершился.

А на следующий день разразился скандал...

Мон, уже практически готовая отправляться в Сенат, как раз допивала свой каф, когда раздался сигнал входящего сообщения на небольшом голотрансляторе. Мон нажала на кнопку приема и над прибором замерцала голубоватая голограмма её отца.

\- О, какой сюрприз! Привет, пап... - начала сенатор.

\- Это правда? - перебил её мужчина.

\- Что? - удивленно спросила Мон. - О чём это ты?

\- Хотя о чём это я... - словно не слыша её, продолжил Орус Мотма. - Конечно это правда. Я же сам видел голоснимки.

\- Да в чём дело-то, - вскричала Мон. - Что ты видел? Какие снимки?

\- Ты ещё не ознакомилась с тем, что о тебе пишет пресса? - ехидным тоном поинтересовался Орус у своей дочери. - Что ж, проинформирую тебя... Пишет она о том, что у сенатора Галактического Сената от сектора Бормея Мон Мотмы и Верховного канцлера Шива Палпатина любовный роман и они вместе проводили отпуск на Илари.

Мон как будто громом поразило. Она тупо смотрела на голограмму своего отца и не могла и слова вымолвить, благодаря чему бывший республиканский судья продолжал возмущённо ругать свою нерадивую и легкомысленную дочь.

\- Как ты могла, Мон... Народ оказал тебе огромное доверие, выбрав представлять его интересы в Сенате, а ты что вытворяешь?.. Крутишь романы с Канцлером, который тебе в отцы годится, и отпуска с ним проводишь?.. Мдааа... не думал я, что доживу до такого позора, когда фото моей дочери, на которой её хватает за задницу престарелый Канцлер, будут трепать по голонетам и обсуждать на форумах все кому не лень...

Орус ещё о чём-то громогласно разорялся, но Мон, которая так и не обрела дар речи, уже просто не могла слышать возмущённые вопли своего отца. Поэтому она протянула руку к голотранслятору и оборвала связь.

Пару минут она просто смотрела перед собой, а затем вскочила и бросилась в свой кабинет, чтобы зайти в голонет и самой взглянуть на всё то, о чём ей только что сообщил отец.

Сенатор зашла на сайт первого попавшегося голонет-издания «Галактические известия» и на первой же странице было размещено четыре голофото, на которых Мон узнала саму себя и Шива во время из прогулки по Лотре. На первом фото было запечатлено как Шив как бы обнимает её, держа при этом свою руку на её правой ягодице. На втором фото сенатор Мотма с довольным видом целовала Канцлера в щёку. Третий снимок был сделан через стекло витрины небольшого ресторанчика, где пара сидела за столиком напротив друг друга. На четвёртом голо Канцлер Палпатин помогал сенатору Мотме сесть в спидер. Хотя изображенные на голофото Верховный канцлер и сенатор не были облачены в свои церемониальные одеяния, а были одеты как обычные иларийские обыватели, то, что на снимках были запечатлены именно они, не вызывало никаких сомнений.

Из текста к этим изображением Мон узнала, что этот материал был перепечатан с какого-то иларийского сайта и давалась ссылка на него. Там был написан ещё какой-то текст, но Мон не стала его читать, а зашла на сайт другой голонет-газеты «Республика сегодня». И там было то же самое, что и в «Галактических известиях» - всё те же четыре голоснимка, ссылка на иларийский сайт и заметка о том, что иларийский репортёр по имени Олдус Малек, находясь в городке Лотра, среди прочих слоняющихся по городку туристов, опознал Верховного канцлера Шива Палпатина, который прогуливался с молодой женщиной, с которой его, судя по поведению пары, связывали очень близкие отношения. Правда, в молодой женщине журналист не сразу узнал сенатора Мон Мотму... Дальше описывалось как Олдус Малек радостно опубликовал сенсационный материал на сайте издания, на которое он работал, и как он самолично разослал эти фото в некоторые ведущие корусантские СМИ.

Мон решительно выключила свой персональный компьютерный терминал, поскольку не было никакого смысла читать одно и то же, и в ту же секунду раздался сигнал её комлинка.

\- Слушаю, - ответила на вызов сенатор Мотма.

\- Госпожа сенатор, вас беспокоит дежурный... Тут у входа в здание собрались журналисты, - как-то несколько испуганно произнес охранник. - Их очень много... числом где-то под сотню, не меньше.. Они пытались... эм... войти в фойе, но мы их не пустили и заблокировали входные двери... Ну, в общем, я звоню, чтобы предупредить вас...

Мон не оставалось ничего другого, как искренне поблагодарить дежурного. Не успела она дать отбой этому звонку, как её комлинк затренькал снова. Номер был ей незнаком и женщина не стала отвечать. Через пару секунд раздался новый звонок, а потом ещё, и ещё.. Поскольку скорее всего это были журналисты, которые собирались завалить её бестактными вопросами, Мон просто напросто отключила коммуникационное устройство и бросила его в ящик своего стола.

Единственным человеком, с кем бы она могла сейчас безбоязненно встретиться, был Палпатин.

*****

Мон поднялась на пять уровней вверх и оказалась на этаже, который полностью занимали апартаменты Верховного канцлера. Она набрала код и вошла в квартиру Шива, которого она обнаружила в гостиной, где он сидел на диване и с мрачным лицом читал что-то на своей деке. Впрочем, что именно он просматривал, догадаться было не трудно.

\- О, Сила... - вздрогнул он. - Мон, ты меня напугала...

Палпатин отложил в сторону деку и, поднявшись с дивана, шагнул на встречу своей любовнице. Он обнял её и прижал к себе. Пару минут они просто стояли обнявшись и не говоря ни слова, а затем оба сели на диван.

\- Мдааа... - протянул Палпатин. - Как-то всё глупо получилось... Но... мне и в голову не могло придти, что нас могут узнать в этом маленьком городке...

\- И... что же нам теперь делать? - Мон поближе придвинулась к Шиву и положила голову ему на плечо. - Со мной связался отец и отругал меня. Потом мне позвонили с поста охраны и сказали, что несколько десятков репортёров дежурят у входа. Примерно за пару минут на мой комлинк поступило с десяток звонков с неизвестных мне номеров. Не трудно догадаться, что это скорее всего были журналисты... Мы теперь и из дома выйти не сможем...

\- Не мы, а ты, - произнёс вдруг странную фразу Палпатин.

Мон подняла голову и удивлённо посмотрела на своего любовника.

\- Эм... извини, не поняла... О чём это ты?..

\- Я имею в виду, что ты пока несколько дней посидишь дома. Я же себе такого позволить не могу и буду каждый день ездить в Сенат.

\- Поражаюсь твоему спокойствию, - удивленно произнесла Мон. - Наши карьеры под угрозой, а ты и не волнуешься совсем.

\- Не то чтоб не волнуюcь... но, Мон. Мы же взрослые уравновешенные люди. Мы не станем с тобой биться в истерике и посылать к хатту репортёров. Ты пару-тройку дней посидишь дома, а я постараюсь минимизировать все эти нападки на нас.

\- Но как? Они ведь вцепятся в нас мёртвой хваткой... Да уже вцепились...

\- Не без этого, конечно... Но, Мон, ты не думай, что я сижу сложа руки. Мои помощники пытаются добиться, чтобы наши голофото удалили с сайтов... Хотя, наверное, это бесполезно. Как известно, если что-то попадает в голонет, остаётся там навсегда... Но попытаться всё же стоит, я думаю... Сейчас же я советую тебе не волноваться, моя дорогая, - Палпатин обнял Мон, прижал к себе и мягко поцеловал в щёку, - Я сейчас поеду в Сенат, а ты спустись к себе и жди меня. На звонки не отвечай. Я постараюсь утрясти эту проблему.

Шив был так спокоен, что это передалось и Мон. В какой-то момент молодой женщине казалось, что её накрыла волна покоя и умиротворения. А ещё у неё вдруг возникло чувство, что Шив обязательно решит эту проблему и не даст её в обиду.

Они посидели ещё несколько минут, а затем Палпатин проводил Мон в её квартиру, а сам отправился в Сенат. Прибывшая по вызову охрана Верховного канцлера, оттеснила журналистов в сторону, давая возможность Канцлеру проследовать до его спидера. Все попытки репортёров задать какие-то вопросы обрывались дежурной фразой: «Без комментариев». То же самое повторилось и у центрального входа в здание Сената.

*****

Пока Палпатин следовал по длинным коридорам в свой кабинет, все, кто попадался ему на встречу: и сенаторы, и сотрудники Сената, с любопытством смотрели на него, однако никто не осмеливался лезть к Верховному канцлеру с вопросами о его связи с сенатором Мотмой. А Палпатин спокойно шёл и, как ни в чём не бывало, мило здоровался со всеми, кто попался ему на глаза.

В приёмной Канцлера встретил Сейт Пестаж.

\- Приветствую, господин Канцлер, - с улыбкой на устах, поздоровался со своим хозяином Сейт.

В Приёмной кроме них больше никого не было, и поэтому Палпатин мог говорить свободно.

\- Хочу поблагодарить вас, Сейт. Вы отлично справились. Репортёр, которого вы по моей просьбе подыскали на Илари, оказался на высоте, и сделал всё как надо. Даже я не заметил его, хотя знал, что за нами по пятам следует человек...

В последнем Палпатин отнюдь не лукавил, поскольку он совсем не заметил следящего за ними репортёра.

\- О, это было не трудно, - отозвался Пестаж.

\- Ну что ж, всё идёт как надо, - потирая руки, произнёс Палпатин. - Дадим прессе ещё пару дней, а затем заткнём их.

После этих слов мужчины переглянулись, и один из них удовлетворённо усмехнулся, а второй почтительно улыбнулся.

*****

Вернувшись в свою квартиру, Мон какое-то время просто сидела на диване, смотрела в одну точку и думала о том, что же ей теперь делать. Всё случилось так неожиданно и внезапно, и она не была готова к такому. Они с Шивом ведь почти три года благополучно скрывали свои отношения, и казалось, что так будет всегда. Ей и в голову не могло придти, что оправляясь на курортную многолюдную планету, расположенную довольно далеко от Корусанта им может грозить узнавание и разоблачение... Но, к огромному сожалению это произошло, и теперь...

А что теперь?..

Мон поднялась с дивана и подошла к большому окну, из которого открывался отличный вид на Корусант. Она смотрела на проносящиеся вдалеке спидеры и ловила себя на мысли, что её больше пугает не тот факт, что скорее всего ей придётся сложить с себя сенаторские полномочия, а то, что из-за этого разоблачения может прекратиться их с Шивом роман...

Да, дело обстояло именно так... Сенатора Мон Мотму больше беспокоила не её политическая карьера и ответственность перед народами сектора Бормея, а то, что очень велика вероятность того, что ей придётся расстаться с Шивом Палпатином...

Мон усмехнулась. Услышь сейчас её мысли отец, он бы снова заклеймил её позором... Впрочем, трудно ожидать от него чего-то другого. Да будь она на его месте, наверное тоже так среагировала на такую ошеломляющую новость...

Подумав об отце, Мон решила связаться с ним и попытаться поговорить и объяснить... Но, разговор с самого начала не задался. Кончилось всё тем, что Орус Мотма назвал свою дочь «бесстыжей развратницей» и заявил, что не желает больше знать её, после чего оборвал связь.

Какое-то время она прослонялась без дела по квартире, потом разобрала сумки с вещами, которые она брала с собой в отпуск, вставила в рамку свой портрет, нарисованный лотрианским художником, и поставила его на комод. Делать особо было нечего. Ей очень хотелось позвонить Шиву, но она не стала этого делать, решив, что лучше всего дождаться его прихода...

Во второй половине дня она всё-таки решила зайти в голонет, чтобы посмотреть о чём ещё кроме романа между Верховным канцлером и сенатором от сектора Бормея пишет пресса.

Оказалось, что практически больше ни о чём. Любовная связь Канцлера и сенатора затмила собой все другие темы. О таркинианской лихорадке на Акаали, о возникающих то в одном мире, то в другом сепаратистских настроениях, критике центральной власти многими отделёнными и не очень системами и секторами, всевозможных коррупционных скандалах в правительственных и околоправительственных кругах и многом другом, либо не упоминалось вообще, либо все эти актуальные вопросы, которые так любили обсуждать как столичные, так и провинциальные средства массовой информации упоминались вскользь, как что-то незначительное и неважное.

На этом фоне особенно, понятное дело, выделялась пресса главной планеты сектора Бормея Корулага и конечно же Чандрилы - её родного мира. Если в двух словах, то общий лейтмотив всех этих публикаций был такой: вместо того, чтобы выполнять свои обязанности, сенатор Мотма крутит любовь с Верховным канцлером. При этом как-то вдруг внезапно позабылись все прежние достижения и заслуги сенатора Мотмы, деятельность которой не раз и не два удостаивалась самых высоких оценок и похвал в тех же самых чандрильских и корулагских СМИ.

Затем она включила прямую трансляцию вечернего заседания Сената, которое как раз начиналось. Несколько камер летали по огромному залу и снимали с разных ракурсов шушукающихся сенаторов и их помощников. Нетрудно было догадаться о чем они шептались, учитывая то, что почти у всех в руках были деки и датапады, на которых они наверняка разглядывали эти злосчастные голофото... И вот платформа Верховного канцлера, оказалась в центре зала и Палпатин как ни в чём не бывало открыл заседание с вопроса о выделении средств из государственного бюджета для помощи в ликвидации эпидемии таркинианской лихорадки на Акаали... Мон отметила, что Шив был так спокоен и уверен в себе, что никто из сенаторов не осмелился лезть к нему с какими-либо щекотливыми вопросами...

Мон смотрела на Палпатина и её наполняла уверенность, что вся эта история очень скоро разрешится с наименьшими потерями для всех. Почему её посетила такая уверенность, объяснить толком она не могла. Она просто была уверена в этом и всё.

После этого настроение её заметно улучшилось, и остаток дня она провела за чтением увлекательной детективной истории, продолжающимся до тех пор, пока не раздался сигнал их с Шивом специального комлинка.

\- Да, дорогой, - ответила на вызов молодая женщина.

\- Привет, дорогая, - отозвался Шив. - Поднимайся ко мне. Мой дроид приготовил ужин... Не знаю как ты, а я очень голоден...

\- Да, сейчас приду.

Мон отключилась и пошла в спальню, чтобы сменить халат на какое-нибудь красивое платье.

*****

Когда Мон вошла в гостиную, Шив сидел на диване и как обычно читал что-то в своей деке. Услышав её шаги, он поднял голову и улыбнулся своей приятной улыбкой. Его женщина как всегда была великолепна. Платье жемчужно-розового цвета с кружевным верхом* было очень ей к лицу.

\- Я смотрю, любовь моя, ты уже не так нервничаешь, как этим утром, - сказал Палпатин, нежно целуя свою женщину в щёку.

\- «Любовь моя»?.. - немного удивлённо повторила Мон. - Раньше ты меня никогда так не называл...

\- Разве?.. - задумчиво повторил мужчина. - Хм.. это моё упущение... Отныне я всегда буду так тебя называть.

«Отныне я всегда буду так тебя называть», - повторила про себя Мон. Значит он не собирается рвать с ней отношения...

\- Очень рад видеть тебя в хорошем расположении духа, - вернулся к теме разговора Палпатин. - Учитывая ситуацию, конечно, - добавил он.

\- Должно быть твоё спокойствие передалось и мне, - слегка улыбнувшись, ответила Мон.

Любовники уселись на диван, и Палпатин продолжил.

\- Я дал задание своим помощникам проверить республиканское законодательство на предмет того, какой закон мы с тобой нарушили... Так вот, - улыбнулся мужчина. - Никакого закона мы с тобой даже близко не нарушили. В республиканском законодательстве нет и никогда не было закона, запрещающего Верховному канцлеру и сенатору вступать в любовные отношения... Так что вопрос наших с тобой отношений лежит в сфере этики и морали...

\- Это, конечно, хорошо, что мы не нарушили закон, но всё же ситуация более чем щекотливая, - сказала Мон. - Как бы то ни было, но завтра я сложу с себя полномочия сенатора. Я уже подготовила все необходимые документы и заявления и завтра отправлю их в соответствующие инстанции Корулага и Галактического Сената.

\- Ну что ж, - Палпатин печально вздохнул. - Видимо, другого выхода нет... Но, хватит о грустном... как говорится война войной, а обед, то есть ужин, по распорядку.

Он поднялся с дивана и протянул Мон руку, после чего пара последовала в столовую.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
После ужина они снова расположились в гостиной. Мон рассказала, что она рассорилась со своим отцом.

\- Сожалею, - произнёс Палпатин сочувственным тоном.

\- Я тоже, - отозвалась Мон.

После этих слов, оба они замолчали и какое-то время просто сидели и смотрели друг на друга.

\- Я хочу кое о чём спросить тебя... - начал Шив.

\- Да, слушаю, - ответила Мон.

\- Эм... У меня сложилось такое впечатление, что... тебя не очень беспокоит и расстраивает то, что ты должна будешь сложить с себя полномочия сенатора. Мне показалось, что тебя больше волнует, что ты поссорилась с отцом и... ещё что-то... - мужчина немного замялся, но затем продолжил. - Что-то связанное со мной... - закончил он и улыбнулся своей мягкой палпатиновской улыбкой, с нежностью глядя на сидящую рядом с ним женщину.

Мон смущённо улыбнулась и прикусила нижнюю губу. Как он догадался... Хотя о чём это она. Он ведь такой проницательный...

\- Да, - начала Мон. - Ты прав... Не знаю, что со мной происходит последнее время... Может это отпуск так повлиял на меня, или... Или я всегда это чувствовала, а эти десять дней, что мы провели с тобой вместе, лишь окончательно раскрыли мне глаза... Ну, в общем, когда сегодня утром наши отношения внезапно стали достоянием общественности, я почему-то больше испугалась того, что ты захочешь со мной порвать. А я очень этого не хотела бы. Я...

После этих слов молодая женщина смутилась и, опустив глаза, замолчала, но затем собралась с духом и продолжила.

\- Я бы хотела, чтобы мы с тобой... всегда были вместе, потому что я...

Мон замолчала, так и не решившись произнести: «Я люблю тебя», которые так и вертелись у неё на языке.

Пару мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем Палпатин придвинулся к ней поближе и заключил в объятия.

Поскольку Мон не могла в этот момент видеть его лицо, Палпатин позволил себе самодовольно улыбнуться. Что ж, всё складывается как нельзя лучше. Похоже то, что ей придётся отказаться от политической карьеры её совершенно не беспокоит... А ему только этого и надо...

\- Ну что ты, любовь моя, - решив, что он уже достаточно выдержал паузу, мягко произнёс Палпатин. - Почему это ты решила, что я захочу с тобой расстаться? Я вовсе не хочу этого... Да мне и в голову такое даже не пришло... - и он поцеловал её в макушку. - У меня есть к тебе... ну, то есть у меня есть одна идея, - загадочно добавил он.

\- Какая идея? - Мон подняла голову и посмотрела на своего возлюбленного.

\- Потерпи до завтра... - всё также загадочно ответил мужчина.

*****

На следующее утро Палпатин уехал в Сенат, а Мон спустилась в свою квартиру. Она по-прежнему не отвечала на звонки и периодически в течение дня просматривала сайты самых различных средств массовой информации.

Как и в предыдущий день, СМИ продолжали на все лады мусолить эти злосчастные снимки, уделяя особое внимание тому голофото, на котором рука Палпатина покоилась на её попе.

Её попа и рука Канцлера на ней, похоже, превратились в центр мироздания, поскольку затмили собой всё остальное. Всех просто перестали интересовать другие проблемы, которые во множестве стояли перед государством. Даже то, что в данный момент сотни людей на Акаали умирали от таркинианской лихорадки, похоже, не особенно кого-то интересовало. Да даже и самих акаалианцев это не особо волновало, поскольку новость о романе Верховного канцлера и сенатора от сектора Бормея была на первом месте и в тамошней прессе, а таркинианская лихорадка лишь на втором.

Глядя на всё это, Мон начала серьёзно разочаровываться в таком основополагающем институте демократии, как «свободная пресса». Зачем она нужна, эта пресса, если при появлении такого ничтожного по галактическим меркам информационного повода, как роман двух высокопоставленных политиков, в миг заставляет всех этих «ранкоров стилуса» и прочих «правдорубов» забыть обо всех актуальных проблемах, которые стоят перед Республикой и её гражданами... Тем более, что действия этих политиков, не нарушили ничьих прав и законов, и эти политики никого не убили и не покалечили...

Да, в какой-то степени они пошли против неких этических и моральных норм... Ну что ж, Мон готова держать ответ перед своими избирателями, что же касается Канцлера Палпатина, что Сенат имеет право вынести ему вотум недоверия... Однако до сих пор ещё ни один из сенаторов не обратился к Сенату с таким предложением. И можно не сомневаться, что этого не случится... Видимо сенаторы не сочли любовную связь Канцлера серьёзной причиной для такого шага.

Вот за такими размышлениями провела почти весь день Мон Мотма. Поскольку в этот раз они решили, что поужинают у неё, женщина приказала своему дроиду приготовить ужин, а оставшееся до прихода Шива время провела за чтением детектива, который она начала читать вчера.

Через некоторое время женщина отвлеклась от чтения, и подумала, что она похожа на жену, которая ждёт возвращения своего мужа с работы. Мон улыбнулась этой своей мысли и снова углубилась в интересную и запутанную историю...

И вот наконец раздался звук открывающейся двери, и в гостиную вошёл Шив Палпатин. Мон отложила в сторону книгу и поднялась с дивана. Любовники обменялись приветствиями и поцелуями и Мон снова уселась на диван, а Палпатин сел в кресло, которое стояло слева от дивана.

\- Ну... как дела в Сенате, - начала разговор Мон.

\- Да всё в порядке, - даже как-то несколько весело ответил Палпатин. - Всё прошло в штатном режиме, в соответствии с принятым вчера планом.

\- А... как ты прошёл через строй журналистов?.. Они ведь по-прежнему толкутся и здесь, и у здания Сената. В голонете мне попадались гневные заявления всех этих... писак, - на последнем слове на лице Мон появилась гримаса отвращения. - Что, видите ли, ни Канцлер, ни сенатор не дают никаких комментариев... И что это, по их мнению, только представь себе, - женщина подняла палец вверх. - Нарушение закона о СМИ!.. Да вмешательство в личную жизнь это самое настоящее...

\- Примерно так мои помощники и отвечают на все эти запросы о комментариях... - вставил Палпатин. - А журналистов я приказал оттеснить подальше от центрального входа в Сенат вот и всё. Так что они меня не сильно беспокоят.

\- Откровенно говоря, Шив, я очень разочарована в нашей славной демократической прессе, - обиженно надув губы, заявила Мон. - Даже акаалийские СМИ мусолят эти дурацкие голо и «любуются» увеличенным изображением моей задницы и твоей руки на ней.

Несколько мгновений Палпатин с улыбкой смотрел на свою возмущенную возлюбленную. Уж очень мило она выглядела в этот момент.

\- Ну что тут сказать, - развёл руками Канцлер. - Таковы уж люди... Интересуют их всякие пикантные подробности... Но в пасть сарлака их всех. У нас с тобой есть дела и поважнее.

\- Какие дела? - Мон с любопытством взглянула на Палпатина.

\- Эм... Вчера ты призналась мне, что хотела бы, чтобы мы с тобой всегда были вместе...

В ответ Мон утвердительно кивнула.

\- Признаться, я уже давно об этом думаю, - продолжал мужчина. - Но раньше ты никогда не высказывала такие... эм... мысли, поэтому я и не поднимал этот вопрос, довольствуясь ролью любовника великолепной женщины, и был счастлив тем, что эта потрясающая особа выбрала меня...

В этом месте речи своего любимого Мон скромно улыбнулась.

\- Но все эти последние события: наш отпуск, это... разоблачение... - продолжил Палпатин. - Если так можно выразиться, они подстегнули мою решимость... Ну, в общем...

Мужчина полез в карман и извлёк оттуда маленькую коробочку, а затем поднялся со своего места и встал перед Мон на одно колено.

\- Я люблю тебя, Мон и.. - он открыл коробочку, в которой находилось обручальное кольцо с бриллиантом. - Я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей женой... Ты согласна?..

Мон почувствовала как бешено забилось её сердце, а саму её бросило в жар. Она смотрела на находящегося у её ног Шива Палпатина, который был для неё самым лучшим и великим человеком в Галактике, и не могла поверить своим ушам. Он только что сделал ей предложение руки и сердца... Да это самый счастливый день в её жизни!..

\- Ты согласна? - повторил Палпатин, поскольку женщина молчала и смотрела на него со смесью изумления, радости и счастья.

Мон прочистила горло и, счастливо улыбнувшись, ответила: «Да!». Палпатин вынул кольцо из футляра и надел его Мон на палец. Затем оба они поднялись, Палпатин заключил свою невесту в объятия и нежно поцеловал...

Ну вот и всё, подумал Палпатин. Одним выстрелом он убил сразу двух мышеястребов - убрал со всего пути потенциального врага и заполучил молодую красивую жену, которую, и в этом не было никаких сомнений, он сумеет «обратить в свою веру», заполучив в её лице ещё и союзника и помощника в его будущих свершениях. Она уже начала сомневаться в демократии, и он приложит все усилия, чтобы его милая жёнушка её возненавидела...

*****

На следующее утро офис Верховного канцлера Галактической Республики разослал во все корусантские СМИ информационное сообщение, извещающее журналистов о том, что Верховный Канцлер Шив Палпатин и теперь уже бывший сенатор от сектора Бормея Мон Мотма созывают в три часа дня пресс-конференцию, на которой собираются сделать совместное заявление.

Собравшиеся в одном из залов здания Сената журналисты с изумлением узнали, что Канцлер Палпатин сделал Мон Мотме предложение руки и сердца, которое бывшая сенатор с радостью приняла, и все присутствующие могли наблюдать кольцо с большим бриллиантом на левой руке будущей госпожи Палпатин.

Помимо этого, бывший сенатор Мотма выступила с отдельным заявлением, в котором приносила свои искренние извинения народам Корулага, Чандрилы, Брентаала IV и Нопкес-Прайм - планет, входящих в состав сектора Бормея - за своё неэтичное поведение. При этом госпожа Мотма уверила своих бывших избирателей в том, что несмотря на то, что все три года своего сенаторства находилась в любовной связи с Шивом Палпатином, она всегда честно и добросовестно выполняла обязанности представителя сектора Бормея в Галактическом сенате. Также она попросила прощения у своего отца, республиканского судьи в отставке, Оруса Мотмы за то, что не оправдала надежд, которые он на неё возлагал.

\- Прости, отец, - сказала она. - Но я следую зову своего сердца.

После этого заявления Палпатин сообщил всем, что их свадьба состоится через три месяца, после чего объявил пресс-конференцию закрытой.

*****

А через три месяца двое именитых граждан Галактической Республики Мон Мотма и Шив Палпатин сочетались гражданским браком, о чём в Реестре записей актов гражданского состояния Сенатского округа Корусанта была сделана соответствующая запись.

После церемонии бракосочетания состоялся небольшой приём в честь этого знаменательного события в светской жизни столицы Галактической Республики, на который было приглашено всего сто пятьдесят гостей.

Журналисты на это мероприятие допущены не были, однако у них была возможность заснять на голо как прибывающих в дом 500 по Республиканской улице гостей, так и супругов Шива и Мон Палпатинов.

... И потом ещё долго многочисленные голонет-издания самой разного профиля и направленности обсуждали скромное платье*** госпожи Мон Палпатин от знаменитого столичного кутюрье Элесар Казари за двести тысяч кредитов, а также свадебный подарок её супруга - великолепное бриллиантовое ожерелье стоимостью шестьсот пятьдесят тысяч кредитов.

Всё это обсуждение ещё больше укрепило Мон в её нелестном мнении о «демократической» прессе, которая вместо того, чтобы поднимать действительно важные и животрепещущие вопросы, стоящие перед государством и обществом, столько времени посвящает такой ерунде...

... Но, как бы то ни было, оба молодожёна были абсолютно счастливы.

Каждый по-своему, разумеется...


	4. Первый год   (Бонус №1)

Приближалась первая годовщина совместной жизни первой семейной пары Галактической Республики.

Сказать, что Палпатин был доволен тем, как складывалась его супружеская жизнь с Мон, это ничего не сказать. Поначалу у него, конечно, были кое-какие опасения, что его женитьба может как-то отрицательно повлиять на его планы, но как только они начали свою совместную жизнь, все сомнения и опасения испарились.

Более того, Палпатин окончательно уверился в том, что из его очаровательной супруги получится отличная помощница. Начать хотя бы с того, что с того момента, как они сыграли свадьбу, популярность Верховного канцлера Галактической Республики Шива Палпатина стала ещё выше, и всё это благодаря его милой жёнушке, которая, как и полагается Первой Леди, очень активно занялась благотворительной деятельностью. Причём Первая семья Галактической Республики тратила на благотворительные цели свои собственные средства. Конечно, Палпатин был не из тех, кто готов растранжирить все своё состояние на всяких голодранцев, но он был уверен в том, что те несколько десятков миллионов, что они с Мон потратят на детские приюты, больницы, поставки продовольствия и прочего в отдаленные бедные миры Республики, вернутся к ним, как говорится, с процентами, когда он станет Императором. А ради любви широких народных масс и их поддержки можно и немного потратиться. Да и, откровенно говоря, тратили они далеко не последнее...

Но не только сам Палпатин становился всё более и более популярным среди народов Республики. Мон Палпатин это тоже коснулось, и весьма существенно, поскольку супруга Верховного канцлера также стала весьма любима простыми гражданами государства. Она трижды за прошедший год лично побывала в терпящих различные бедствия мирах.

В первом случае она отправилась на маленькую планету Кельвана* в секторе Онатос, на северном континенте которой случилась страшная засуха, которая погубила более девяноста процентов всех посевов. Учитывая, что над планетой нависла серьёзная угроза голода, госпожа Палпатин, доставившая на Кельвану два огромных грузовых корабля с продовольствием, стала в глазах кельванцев настоящей героиней и благодетельницей.

Разумеется, ведущие СМИ Республики широко освещали это деяние Первой Леди, и симпатией к ней прониклись не только облагодетельствованные ею жители Кельваны, но и все простые люди, населяющие многочисленные миры, входящие в состав Галактической Республики.

На планете Горинор*, также расположенной в Среднем кольце, сложилась ситуация, прямо противоположная той, что была на Кельване. Восемьдесят пять процентов поверхности этой планеты занимали океаны, и во время очередного природного катаклизма огромная волна практически полностью смыла несколько небольших прибрежных городков. Мон также доставила в этот мир гуманитарный груз, содержащий продовольствие, предметы первой необходимости и медикаменты. Кроме того, Первая семья Галактической Республики полностью профинансировала строительство школы в одном из восстановленных городков. И как раз в третью свою дальнюю поездку Мон Палпатин присутствовала на церемонии открытия этого учебного заведения. Верховный канцлер также присутствовал на этом мероприятии, но лишь в качестве голограммы...

Помимо этого, Первая леди активно занималась благотворительной деятельность непосредственно на Корусанте, поскольку и на столичной планете-мегаполисе с её триллионным населением было множество существ, нуждающихся в самой разнообразной помощи.

Разумеется всё это самым тщательным образом освещалось всеми средствами массовой информации, как столичными, так и провинциальными, и популярность и слава Верховного канцлера Шива Палпатина и его прекрасной супруги Мон росла в геометрической прогрессии. Многотриллионное население Галактической республики их буквально боготворило.

Что ж, Палпатин был очень доволен таким положением вещей, поскольку интриги интригами, но популярность и поддержка его самого (и популярность его супруги играла в этом не последнюю роль) и его деятельности широкими народными массами - это залог его будущего успеха в достижении им его целей.

*****

Также Палпатин с удовлетворением отмечал, что вера его милой жены в демократию, которая весьма заметно пошатнулась, когда их любовная связь стала достоянием общественности, продолжила утрачиваться и дальше. Если поначалу Мон разуверилась лишь в «демократических СМИ», которые, позабыв обо всём на свете, бросились обсуждать их роман, то теперь у неё возникли серьёзные претензии и к Сенату.

Пока она сама, будучи сенатором, фигурально выражаясь, «варилась в этой каше», многие недостатки и проблемы ускользали от её взора, поскольку она была сосредоточена на том, чтобы как можно лучше представлять в Сенате интересы сектора Бормея и добиваться для планет, входящих в его состав, всевозможных преференций.

Однако сейчас, когда у бывшего сенатора появилась возможность взглянуть на высший законодательный и исполнительный орган республиканского управления со стороны, перед ней, как на ладони, предстали все его несовершенства и дефекты.

Пока Мон сама была сенатором, ей казалось, что система, которая сложилась после Руусанской реформы, когда Верховный канцлер был лишен многих своих полномочий, а Сенат, напротив, получил больше прав, была верной и справедливой. Но сейчас, став сторонним наблюдателем, она отчётливо видела, что расширение прав и полномочий Сената привело лишь к усилению бюрократии и коррупции. Всё это в конечном итоге вело к тому, что высший властный орган Галактической республики с каждым годом стал всё хуже хуже справляться со своими обязанностями, а время принятия решений сильно увеличивалось и тонуло в бесконечной говорильне.

Очень серьёзно авторитет Сената был подорван во время Набуанского кризиса, произошедшего семь лет назад, и лишь избрание Верховным канцлером Палпатина, спасло Республику от многих бед.

Глядя на все эти склоки и слушая тот пустопорожний трёп, который сопровождал практически все многочасовые заседания Сената, Мон закономерно начала задумываться о том, а способна ли такая форма правления как демократия принести стабильность и процветание народам Галактики?.. Как этому процветанию и стабильности может способствовать то, что более двух тысяч сенаторов заседают в столице Республики и делают вид, что они сильно пекутся о благе народа, решая при этом свои собственные сиюминутные проблемы. Да среди этой сенаторской братии не наберётся и полутора десятков сенаторов, которых действительно беспокоят их избиратели и их проблемы.

Все эти соображения Мон высказывала Шиву при каждом удобной случае. Нет, пока она ничего не говорила о том, что было бы неплохо сосредоточить всю полноту власти в одних руках и разогнать к сарлакам этот Сенат, но Палпатин отчетливо чувствовал, что очень скоро, не без его стараний конечно же, Мон неизбежно придёт к этому выводу и станет сторонницей твёрдой руки в том, что касается управления Государством. Ну а Палпатину только этого и надо. А то, что его, вне всяких сомнений, любимая супруга пришла к таким выводам всего за год, очень радовало его, поскольку лишний раз показывало, что его Мон - женщина умная и прекрасно умеет делать верные выводы.

*****

Но не только на общественно-политическом поприще у четы Палпатинов благополучно складывались дела. Их жизнь как мужа и жены также протекала как нельзя лучше.

Несмотря на свою занятость, Шив всегда находил время, чтобы уделить самое пристальное внимание своей великолепной супруге и делал всё, чтобы она была счастлива с ним: он заботился о ней, дарил подарки и, не переставая уверять в своей преданной и искренней любви, страстно ублажал в постели. Мон с удовольствием принимала все эти знаки внимания своего супруга и отвечала ему тем же.

Одним словом, совместная жизнь четы Палпатинов складывалась как нельзя лучше и оба супруга были вполне счастливы и довольны друг другом.

... А за четыре дня до первой годовщины их совместной жизни, Мон узнала, что она беременна...

Всё началось с того, что она начала чувствовать небольшое недомогание, выразившееся в тошноте по утрам, а также то, что она стала вдруг быстро уставать и уже в середине дня её начинало клонить ко сну. У женщины проявились также и некоторые другие симптомы, говорящие о возможной беременности. Осознав это, Мон отправила Кей-Ар-Восемь, их дроида-слугу, в аптеку за тестами для определения беременности, приказав ему купить их несколько и разных производителей. Дроид приобрел семь различных тестов и все они подтвердили, что Мон беременна. За день до их первой годовщины Мон побывала у врача, который окончательно подтвердил наличие у госпожи Палпатин шестинедельной беременности.

Несомненно, это было радостное известие и Мон решила сообщить своему любимому супругу эту приятную новость во время их праздничного ужина.

*****

День их с Мон семейного праздника пришёлся на выходной день. Однако и в выходной у Верховного канцлера, а точнее говоря, у лорда ситхов Дарта Сидиуса, были дела. Ему предстояли две встречи. Одна - важная, другая - вполне рутинная, но также немаловажная.

В первом случае это была встреча с его нынешним Учеником Дартом Тиранусом, бывшим джедаем графом Дуку, которая состоялась на одном из кораблей Торговой Федерации, находящимся на орбите Корусанта. Дарт Тиранус доложил своему Учителю о своих последних действиях по созданию Конфедерации, способной победить Республику в грядущей войне, которую Палпатин намеревался развязать, дабы втянуть в неё Орден джедаев и окончательно подорвать его авторитет, а также авторитет Сената и Республики, и в конечном итоге уничтожить и то, и другое.

Как следовало из доклада Дуку, всё всё шло по плану, на окончательное претворение в жизнь которого Дарт Сидиус отводил ещё два или три года, и главный ситх остался доволен этой встречей и своим Учеником, который проделал отличную работу... В заключении он дал Тиранусу кое-какие инструкции, после чего они распрощались и Дуку улетел на Джеонозис...

А Палпатин вернулся в свой кабинет в здании Сената, где ему предстояла ещё одна встреча, на этот раз с его будущим Учеником Энакином Скайуокером, который пока что постигал пути Силы в Ордене джедаев будучи падаваном рыцаря-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби. Энакин и его Учитель накануне вернулись из своей очередной миссии, и Палпатина ждал очередной поток жалоб юного Скайуокера на своего строгого джедайского наставника, который его не понимает, ущемляет, и, О УЖАС, заставляет штудировать какие-то дурацкие книжки. Молодому человеку хоть и было уже шестнадцать лет, но его жалобы и нытьё оставались примерно такими же, какими они были, когда Энакину было девять, а также во все последующие годы.

Слушая всё это, Дарт Сидиус не раз ловил себя на мысли, что очень рад, что ему не приходится самому возиться с этим «юным дарованием», а иной раз он даже сочувствовал джедаю Кеноби... Впрочем, если бы Энакин был его учеником, то он с ним церемонится не стал бы - пара зарядов молний Силы и прочих ситхских «примочек», и мальчик был бы как шёлковый...

Очередная встреча Палпатина с Энакином Скайуокером, как и следовало ожидать, прошла как обычно. Энакин вывалил на Канцлера свои обиды и жалобы, а Палпатин толкнул очередную речь о том, какой Эни великолепный джедай, какой у него огромный потенциал, который почему-то не ценит и в упор не видит джедайское начальство и его незабвенный Учитель, и прочая, и прочая... и снова выразил уверенность, что юношу ждёт великое будущее.

Обычно они выносили друг другу мозг часа три, а то и больше, но в этот раз Палпатин решил ограничится всего одним часом, поскольку ему нетерпелось оказаться дома и провести этот вечер в обществе своей прекрасной жены. Поэтому Канцлер быстренько свернул разговор и мягко выпроводил Скайуокера из своего кабинета, а сам отправился в свои апартаменты.

*****

Ещё на подлёте к дому 500 по Республиканской улице, Палпатин связался с Мон и сообщил, что будет дома через пару минут. Мон, как и полагается преданной супруге, встретила своего мужа в прихожей и повисла у него на шее, как только он переступил порог их апартаментов. Мужчина также крепко обнял свою возлюбленную супругу и впился в её губы страстным поцелуем.

Когда через пару минут они оторвались друг от друга, Шив оглядел Мон с ног до головы и остался очень доволен увиденным. В синем платье с глубоким декольте** его жена выглядела потрясающе (впрочем Мон всегда выглядела потрясающе)... Также Палпатин с удовольствием отметил, что на руке возлюбленной красовался его подарок на годовщину - великолепный браслет с сапфирами***. (Подарками супруги обменялись ещё утром, и Мон подарила Палпатину старинную набуанскую статуэтку, изображающую какое-то древнее божество, для его коллекции предметов искусства).

\- У меня для тебя сюрприз, - заявила Палпатину его супруга, когда они наконец-то оказались с столовой за празднично накрытым столом. При этом вид у Мон был очень загадочный.

\- Как?.. Ещё один? - улыбнулся мужчина. - И какой же?..

\- Нууу... - протянула Мон. - Это скорее очень приятная новость... Я надеюсь... - добавила она и замолчала.

\- Ну же, Мон, не томи... Что за новость?..

\- Эм... Дорогой Шив Палпатин, - нарочито торжественно, пародируя официальный тон, начала Мон. - Хочу сообщить вам, что ваша супруга... то есть я... беременна!

После этих слов в в комнате повисла тишина. Мон смотрела на своего мужа и подумала о том, что все мужчины, независимо от возраста и социального положения, реагируют на известие о беременности своих жён и подруг примерно одинаково, а именно демонстрируют округлившиеся глаза и отвисшую челюсть. Именно эту картину и наблюдала сейчас Мон прямо перед собой. Но поскольку Шив уже давно вышел из юного возраста, то и это состояние продлилось у него недолго. Всего через несколько секунд на лице его появилась счастливая улыбка и он радостно произнёс.

\- Это... Это потрясающая новость, любовь моя.

Мон между тем поднялась с своего места и, обойдя стол, уселась своему супругу на колени.

\- Значит ты... рад?.. - заметила Мон.

\- Ты ещё спрашиваешь... Ну конечно я рад, - ответил Палпатин и нежно поцеловал её. Мон, в свою очередь, крепко обняла его за шею и ответила на поцелуй...

*****

Потом, уже после ужина, супруги Палпатин сидели на диване в гостиной в объятиях друг друга и каждый из них думал о своём.

Что касается Палпатина, то он действительно был очень рад этой новости, поскольку, как и любой мужчина, был счастлив обрести наследника. Тем более очень велика была вероятность, что их с Мон ребёнок будет одарённым, а это открывало для Лорда ситхов поистине великие перспективы, о которых, впрочем, говорить было пока ещё рано...

Мон же в данный момент не испытывала ничего, кроме абсолютного счастья. Она теснее прижалась к боку своего мужа, и положив свою голову ему на плечо, блаженно улыбалась. Шив, прекрасно чувствовавший эмоции своей любимой женщины, также довольно улыбнулся и, обняв её за плечи, заботливо поцеловал в макушку...


	5. Примирение   (Бонус №2)

С тех пор как генеральный судья Республики в отставке Орус Мотма разругался со свой дочерью Мон прошло два года. За это время он даже ни разу не разговаривал с ней, поскольку был очень зол на неё. Он, как и его покойная жена, возлагали на свою единственную дочь такие большие надежды. Они надеялись, что она станет выдающимся политиком галактического масштаба. Они так много вложили сил и средств в то, чтобы дать ей соответствующее образование и подготовку. А она?..

И ведь всё было хорошо. Мон стала самым молодым сенатором в истории Республики, когда в возрасте девятнадцати лет была избрана представлять интересы сектора Бормея в Галактическом Сенате, и Орус Мотма очень гордился своей дочерью. Но внезапно всплыло наружу, что все эти годы сенатор Мотма крутила роман с Верховным канцлером. А уж когда эта любовная связь двух высокопоставленных лиц стала достоянием общественности и широко обсуждалась в СМИ, Орус и вовсе был готов провалиться от стыда сквозь землю.

Мало того, что его дочь пустила свою карьеру банте под хвост, так она ещё связалась с человеком, который годился ей в отцы. Это обстоятельство почему-то тоже очень сильно задело Оруса Мотму. Он и сам не понимал почему, но тот факт, что этот немолодой мужчина прикасается к его дочери в, так сказать, интимном плане, выводило его из себя. Разумеется Орус не был извращенцем, который испытывает сексуально-романтические чувства к собственной дочери, но тот факт, что этот Шив Палпатин целует его девочку и вообще спит с ней, причиняли ему самую настоящую боль. Это так донимало его, что он даже обратился с этой проблемой к психоаналитику, который списал это на сильную отцовскую ревность, возникшую из-за того, что Мон - его единственная дочь, и что она поступила вопреки воле своего отца, даже не посоветовавшись с ним... и так далее и тому подобное... и порекомендовал воспринимать это более спокойно, да и вообще постараться отнестись к выбору своей дочери с уважением и попытаться принять его.

Визиты к психологу помогли Орусу, и вскоре эта угнетающая его отцовская ревность сошла на нет. Однако в остальном он продолжал злиться и на свою дочь и на её высокопоставленного мужа.

Конечно же Мон не раз пыталась связаться с ним по голосвязи, однако Орус игнорировал её вызовы. Кроме того, за две недели до свадьбы его легкомысленная дочь явилась на Чандрилу в сопровождении своего... жениха. Как сообщил отставному судье слуга, Мон хотела с ним поговорить и передать приглашение на их с Шивом Палпатином свадьбу. Несмотря на то, что будущий муж Мон был самим Верховным канцлером, Орус Мотма отказался с ними встречаться, приказав слугам не пускать их дальше прихожей, и не оставил дочери и её будущему супругу иного выбора, кроме как убраться восвояси...

Потом, уже после свадьбы Мон предприняла пару попыток поговорить с ним, а также несколько раз писала ему, но мужчина по-прежнему не отвечал на её вызовы и оставлял её письма без ответа. После этого его дочь, которая теперь носила фамилию Палпатин, свои попытки поговорить с отцом прекратила.

Однако, как бы то ни было, но Орус Мотма жил не в вакууме. Он интересовался политикой, поэтому следил за деятельностью Сената (который, откровенно говоря, в последнее время стал всё сильнее разочаровывать бывшего судью). Ну а деятельность высшего органа управления Галактической Республикой неразрывно связана с деятельностью высшего должностного лица Республики Верховного канцлера, который, хотел того Орус или нет, был его зятем. Наблюдая за Шивом Палпатином, бывший республиканский судебный чиновник невольно проникался к этому человеку всё большим уважением, поскольку, как считал Орус, он был единственным, кто способен ещё держать под контролем сенаторов и хоть как-то направлять их бурную энергию в нужное для государства русло.

И конечно же Орус Мотма очень пристально следил и за деятельностью своей дочери Мон на ниве благотворительности, которую он всецело одобрял.

Тем не менее, когда Орус смотрел все эти многочисленные трансляции со всевозможных мероприятий, на которых присутствовали Верховный канцлер и его супруга, не мог не видеть, что его дочь счастлива и любима. Это было настолько очевидно, что чтобы понять это, не нужны были какие-то суперспособности.

Эти наблюдения заставили Оруса всё чаще задумываться о том, а правильно ли он поступил, разорвав отношения со своей единственной дочерью. Его всё чаще стали посещать мысли о его собственном эгоистичном поведении. Он думал о том, что ни он, ни его покойная супруга никогда не задавались вопросом хочет ли их дочь посвятить свою жизнь политике... По сути, они не дали ей никакого выбора. Когда же она поступила по велению своего сердца, он, её отец, самый близкий ей человек, обошёлся с ней очень несправедливо, отказавшись даже просто поговорить и выслушать её.

Много раз Орус порывался прилететь на Корусант, но всё не решался. Он и сам не знал, что ему мешало сделать это. Возможно, это были его упрямство и гордость, а возможно и... стыд и чувство вины перед Мон.

Даже когда вездесущие журналисты сообщили о том, что Первая Леди Галактической республики Мон Палпатин беременна, он так и не решился отправится в столицу, чтобы навестить свою дочь и наконец-то наладить отношения и с ней, и с её супругом, продолжая тянуть время и следить за своей дочерью, которая несмотря на своё положение продолжала заниматься благотворительностью, но уже не так активно, как в первый год её замужества.

Последний раз он видел Мон и её высокопоставленного мужа на торжественном приёме в честь наступления галактического Нового года, который транслировался по головидению. Орус тогда отметил, что его дорогая дочь, одетая в довольно простое бежевое платье с атласным пояском выглядела бесподобно, несмотря на довольно большой живот, который она будто бы намерено выставляла вперед ещё больше. И она, и Шив Палпатин, буквально излучали счастье и радость...

После этого, около двух месяцев Мон в свет не выходила, а затем всезнающие СМИ сообщили, что госпожа Мон Палпатин благополучно разрешилась от бремени, произведя на свет сына. После новости о том, что у него родился внук, Орус уже не мог больше тянуть и придумывать всевозможные отговорки. Он быстро собрался и срочно вылетел на Корусант, благо лёта до него было всего два часа.

*****

А тем временем в отдельной палате элитного корусантского медицинского центра супруги Палпатин любовались своим, родившимся всего сутки назад, сыном. Мон сидела на кровати с поднятым изголовьем и держала малыша на руках, а Шив присел на краешек её кровати. Ребёнок в свою очередь внимательно смотрел своим большими серыми глазами на своих родителей.

\- Ой... какой он серьёзный, - произнесла Мон, глядя на сына.

\- Ну конечно серьёзный. У таких-то солидных родителей... - шутливо ответил Палпатин.

\- Он - чудо, правда Шив?

\- Несомненно, любовь моя, - Палпатин поцеловал свою супругу в щёку.

\- И... как мы его назовём?..

Супруги хоть и знали, что родится мальчик, однако заранее имя придумывать не стали.

\- Может быть... Орус... - после недолгого молчания предложил Палпатин.

Мон и сама хотела назвать сына в честь своего отца. Несмотря на их ссору, Мон любила своего родителя и надеялась, что рано или поздно их отношения наладятся, и сейчас ей было очень приятно, что Шив предложил это.

\- О... Да, я хотела бы, чтобы нашего сына звали Орус, но... - Мон немного помолчала, а затем продолжила. - Но может быть ты хотел бы назвать сына в честь своего отца.

\- О нет... чего бы я никогда не хотел, так это назвать своего сына в честь моего отца, - усмехнулся Палпатин. - У меня были ужасные отношения с моим отцом... Такие, что и вспоминать не хочется... Ну как - решено?.. Орус?..

В ответ Мон утвердительно кивнула.

\- Ну вот и славно, - улыбнулся Палпатин. - Орус Палпатин... Звучит превосходно, не так ли, дорогая?

Мон снова кивнула и с любовью взглянула на Шива... И в этот идиллический момент вдруг раздался сигнал комлинка Палпатина.

\- Слушаю, - ответил на звонок Палпатин.

\- Господин Канцлер, - раздался из переговорного устройства голос Сейта Пестажа. - Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но мне необходимо с вами срочно переговорить... Я нахожусь здесь, в медцентре...

\- Разумеется, - прервал его Палпатин, который ждал Сейта. - Поднимайтесь сюда...

Через пять минут советник Верховного канцлера уже стоял в дверях палаты.

\- Приветствую Вас, госпожа Палпатин, - поздоровался он с Мон. - Примите мои искренние поздравления с рождением сына...

\- Благодарю, - ответила Мон.

\- Извини, дорогая, - взглянул Шив на свою жену. - Нам надо переговорить. Я быстро...

В ответ Мон кивнула, и Палпатин и его помощник вышли из больничной палаты в коридор.

\- Ну что с тестом на мидихлорианы? - сразу же задал интересующий его вопрос ситх.

\- Без малого восемнадцать тысяч на клетку, - ответил Пестаж.

Этот ответ очень понравился Дарту Сидиусу. У его сына был огромный потенциал в Силе и это была замечательная новость.

\- Мой человек позаботился о том, чтобы подменить в базе данных результаты анализа крови, - продолжал между тем Сейт. - Теперь ваш сын не заинтересует Орден джедаев.

\- Спасибо, Сейт, - поблагодарил Палпатин своего подчинённого. - Отличная работа!

И это действительно было так, поскольку, согласно действующему законодательству*, все родильные отделения корусантских больниц обязаны были делать новорожденным детям анализ крови на количество мидихлориан и сообщать обо всех случаях, когда это количество превышало десять тысяч в Орден джедаев. Разумеется Палпатин совершенно не хотел, чтобы его сын оказался в поле зрения джедаев, ведь если бы они узнали что Орус Палпатин - одарённый, они бы стали настаивать на том, чтобы забрать его в Орден. Хотя детей-форсюзеров и не забирали у родителей насильно, Палпатину совершенно не улыбалось конфликтовать и спорить с джедаями по этому поводу, поскольку его нежелание отправить ребёнка в Орден, вызвало бы много ненужных проблем и вопросов.

\- А этот... ваш человек, который подменил результаты теста... - выразительно подняв брови, посмотрел на своего помощника Канцлер. - Он надёжен?..

\- О, не беспокойтесь, Ваше превосходительство, - ответил Пестаж, и многозначительно улыбнулся. - У меня всё под контролем.

И глядя в этот момент на Сейта, Палпатин прекрасно понял, что вскоре этого человека, кем бы он или она ни были, постигнет какой-нибудь несчастный случай, ибо оставлять в живых того, кто может сболтнуть кому-нибудь, что сын Верховного канцлера является одарённым в Силе, было бы весьма и весьма опрометчиво...

Они переговорили ещё кое о каких делах. Палпатин сообщил своему советнику, что будет в Сенате к моменту начала вечернего заседания, после чего они распрощались, и Палпатин вернулся к своим жене и сыну.

*****

После ухода Сейта Пестажа не прошло и получаса, когда с Мон связался заведующий приемным отделением и сообщил, что к ней рвется посетитель.

\- Кто это? - удивлённо спросила женщина.

\- Орус Мотма, - последовал ответ.

Мон изумлённо-радостно посмотрела на своего супруга.

\- Эээ... Да... пропустите его, - быстро распорядилась она.

\- Похоже, твой отец очень хочет повидать внука, - заметил Палпатин.

Мон ничего не ответила, поскольку её переполняли чувства. Неужели отец наконец-то решил помириться с ней. Разрыв с отцом был единственным моментом, который омрачал её счастливую жизнь.

\- Здравствуй, Мон, - голос отца вырвал женщину из раздумий о её отношениях с ним.

\- Здравствуй, отец, - несколько напряжённо ответила женщина.

\- Господин Канцлер, - поприветствовал затем своего зятя Орус Мотма.

В ответ Палпатин учтиво кивнул.

\- Я... эм... сегодня утром узнал, что... что ты родила... - продолжил судья в отставке. - И... ну в общем, из космопорта я направился прямо сюда... - мужчина чувствовал себя несколько неуютно.

\- И это замечательно, пап, - радостно воскликнула Мон. - Я очень рада тебя видеть.

После этих слов Орус Мотма взял себя в руки, поскольку понимал, что в данный момент он больше похож на провинившегося школьника, чем на генерального судью Республики в отставке, видную фигуру в юридических кругах Чандрилы, и вообще солидного человека. Нет, надо перестать мямлить и наконец-то чётко и внятно извиниться перед своей дочерью... Да и перед её мужем тоже...

\- Я давно уже собирался прилететь на Корусант, - глубоко вздохнув, начал говорить Орус Мотма. - Но... всё откладывал это... Скажу откровенно, новость о рождении внука, - он посмотрел в сторону кроватки, в которой спал малыш, - подстегнула меня, хотя я понимаю, что мне надо было сделать это уже давно. Я хочу извиниться перед тобой, Мон, за своё безобразное поведение, когда я даже не пожелал выслушать тебя и... попытаться понять твой... выбор. Я вёл себя как последний эгоист, потому что совершенно не думал о твоих чувствах, а переживал лишь о своих... Прости меня, дочь...

Орус Мотма замолчал, а Мон улыбнулась и протянула к своему отцу руки. Мужчина приблизился к её кровати и, отец и дочь крепко обнялись.

\- Конечно, я тебя прощаю, папочка, - мягко проговорила Мон и поцеловала своего отца в щёку.

\- Перед вами я тоже хочу извиниться, господин Канцлер, - обратился Орус к своему зятю. - Я вёл себя грубо и непочтительно, когда фактически выгнал вас с Мон из своего дома два года назад.

\- Извинения приняты, - улыбнулся Палпатин, который в душе был очень рад, что этот старый болван Орус наконец-то решил извиниться перед своей дочерью, поскольку эта дурацкая ссора очень расстраивала его обожаемую супругу... Ну и, само собой, то, что он извинился и перед ним, тоже его вполне удовлетворило. - Вот только... зовите меня Шив, - продолжил между тем Палпатин. - А то обращение тестя к своему зятю как «господин Канцлер», звучит как-то... не очень... эээ... уместно.

\- Тогда вы тоже зовите меня по имени... - откликнулся бывший судья.

\- И предлагаю обращаться друг к другу на «ты», - выдвинул новое предложение Палпатин.

\- Согласен, - улыбнулся в ответ Орус и мужчины пожали друг другу руки.

Мон конечно же была очень счастлива, глядя на дружеское рукопожатие её отца и супруга - двоих их трёх самых близких людей в её жизни.

Заметив, что отец всё время поглядывает на внука, Мон взяла сына на руки.

\- Хочешь его подержать? - спросила она своего отца.

\- Ты ещё спрашиваешь... - ответил мужчина. - Конечно хочу...

Мон передала отцу внука, и мужчина пару мгновений внимательно рассматривал малыша.

\- Ох, - спохватился он вдруг. - Забыл спросит самое главное... Вы уже дали ему имя?..

\- Да, - ответила с улыбкой молодая мать. - Мы назвали его Орус... В честь тебя.

\- О... эм... мне... мне очень приятно... - немного ошеломлённо произнёс Орус-дедушка и с благодарностью посмотрел на своих дочь и зятя, а затем снова продолжил любоваться на своего крошечного тезку.

\- Отец, а ты надолго приехал? - спросила Мон.

\- К сожалению нет, - ответил мужчина, передавая внука своей дочери. - Через четыре часа у меня обратный рейс на Чандрилу... Я ведь внезапно сорвался...

\- А ты не можешь остаться хотя бы на пару дней? - расстроилась Мон.

\- К сожалению, нет, моя дорогая. Завтра заседание Консультационного совета Верховного суда Чандрилы, членом которого я являюсь, так что...

\- Понимаю, - протянула Мон. - Но ты ведь прилетишь... позже...

\- Конечно. Думаю, что примерно за неделю я постараюсь закончить свои общественные дела и выбраться к вам недельки на две или три... - он поочередно посмотрел сначала на своего зятя, а затем на дочь. - Если вы не возражаете, конечно...

\- Ну что вы... какие могут быть возражения, - благодушно улыбнулся Палпатин. - В нашем доме вы всегда желанный гость... О... да мне пора... - посмотрев на хронометр, произнёс он. - Через полчаса начинается вечернее заседание Сената... Я постараюсь побыстрее с ним покончить и вернусь. Но, вероятно, вас я уже не застану, - обратился он к Орусу-старшему. - Поэтому... Дорогая, если ты нас извинишь... Мне бы хотелось переговорить с Орусом тет-а-тет.

Мон утвердительно кивнула, и попрощалась со своим мужем, после чего мужчины вышли в коридор.

\- У нас не было раньше возможности поговорить... - начал Палпатин. - Могу предположить, что одной из причин вашего... эм... отрицательного отношения было то, что Мон бросила свою политическую карьеру ради того, чтобы связать свою жизнь с мужчиной, который ей в отцы годится... И вы, скажем так, сомневались в искренности моих чувств к вашей дочери, и думали, что меня прельстили лишь её молодой возраст и красивая внешность...

\- Ну... я тоже буду с вами откровенен, - ответил Орус. - Такие мысли приходили мне в голову. Но... я вижу, что Мон счастлива... А это означает, что я ошибался, - улыбнулся отставной судья.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали... Я очень люблю вашу дочь и сделаю всё, чтобы Мон и наш сын были счастливы, - Палпатин улыбнулся в ответ своему тестю.

\- Я верю вам, - уже серьёзно произнёс Орус Мотма.

\- Ну что ж, - протянул свою руку Палпатин. - Давайте прощаться. Счастливого вам пути, и... Ждём вас через неделю... И, кстати, мы ведь, кажется, перешли на «ты»...

\- О, точно, - усмехнулся Орус. - Но... это немного... необычно... Думаю, нам нужно время, чтобы... привыкнуть к этому, - сказал он, пожимая в ответ руку Палпатина.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что мы справимся, - сказал Шив и мужчины рассмеялись.

После этого Палпатин отправился в Сенат, а Орус Мотма вернулся к своим дочери и внуку и провел с ними ещё около трёх часов, беседуя с Мон на самые разные темы и нянчая малыша-Оруса.

А потом настала пора и Орусу Мотме возвращаться на свою родную планету... Чтобы через неделю снова вернуться...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Не знаю, был ли такой закон на самом деле... Скорее всего нет... но я подумала, что нечто подобное вполне могло иметь место, по крайней мере на Корусанте, где вполне можно было осуществлять такой контроль... :)


End file.
